


Fell in Love with a Girl

by dvs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to meet an all women settlement, Sheppard, McKay and Ronon get themselves incarcerated while Teyla tries to get them out and fight a growing infatuation with Kate Heightmeyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in Love with a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Chelle for the beta and for handholding. I'm not sure I would have finished this story if you hadn't given me so much encouragement.

Teyla was only young when her mother died, but she found that on clear days with bright skies her mother somehow felt close by - not that she ever went away - with her mischievous eyes and sly smile, imparting her own brand of wisdom as she taught her daughter to handle the staffs.

They would circle each other, her mother looking every inch a goddess and a warrior in her sparring clothes, her dusky skin glowing and her hair silky around her shoulders, staffs spinning in her hands like they were a part of her.

And then at the oddest moments, she would slip in a nugget of wisdom or an amusing observation.

"The thing about men is," she once said, as Teyla stared up from where she had been taken down, "they like the sound of their own voice. Some of them even like the sound of their own silence, like your father. The trick is to make them think you agree with them and then to go ahead and do what you know is right. It's why we make better leaders."

On this hot day with its clear sky, Teyla listened to her mother's words and smiled.

Ahead of her, Colonel Sheppard and Rodney were arguing, bantering, competing and a million other things under the guise of talking.

Next to Teyla, Ronon walked along in complete silence, his face in eternal sulk, with his sleepy eyes and pouting mouth. Even with all that hair, Teyla found him quite beautiful. She expected he would go to great lengths to disprove her notions surrounding his beauty if she were ever to tell him that.

Teyla thought they were all pleasing to look at. John Sheppard with his mossy eyes and sweet looking mouth. Rodney with his beautifully wide and bright blue eyes and the sweetest smile when he chose to do things with his mouth that didn't include berating the intelligence of other people or thinning out in disdain.

All three of them had kissable mouths. She could almost guess how they all kissed. One slow, lazy and with a smile. The second, with complete concentration. And the third? She suspected he would be quite hungry.

"You're quiet," Ronon said, breaking their bubble of silence, Rodney and Sheppard continuing to talk ahead of them.

Teyla looked up at Ronon and smiled. "I am not the only one."

Ronon made a sound that could have been an 'oh' or 'no' or 'hmm' or 'ungh' or maybe he was just clearing his throat. It made Teyla want to laugh, but she chose to force some control over her lips and limit the smile instead, offering him an arched eyebrow.

"You know, this mission wouldn't be so irritating if you stopped pointing out how irritating it is," Sheppard said flatly.

"Yes, brilliant logic, Colonel. Well done, have a medal," Rodney replied and Teyla could just imagine the roll of eyes and lips clamping with that completely unimpressed look.

Sheppard turned around and looked at Teyla with a weary expression. “Are we there yet?”

Teyla gave a nod. “Just a little farther.”

“You said that ten minutes ago.” Rodney turned around and yes, he had that unimpressed expression. “I still can't see why we couldn't use the jumper.”

“The Oraat have spies posted throughout the forest. They would not trust us if they could not see our approach,” Teyla explained. “Since we are still alive and talking, I assume we have not annoyed them. Yet.”

Teyla looked across at Ronon and caught his smile as Rodney's face took on a more worried look and Sheppard just looked plain annoyed. A sufficient warrior, yes, but amazingly lazy. He would fly everywhere if he could.

“Yes, a fine body of men,” Teyla's mother said, stepping into their midst, dressed as though she was about to spend a long winter night by the fire, wrapped up in a shawl, her skirts heavy.

Teyla ignored her as ever; answering the dead in front of the living posed more problems than she had time for.

“I mean, look at this one,” Teyla's mother said, pointing at Sheppard. “I have never seen such a warrior. He is prettier than most women,” she said, looking as though she was sniffing at his collar.

Teyla sighed as her mother moved to Rodney. “And this one? One wonders what other things he talks the whole way through.”

She went to stand by Ronon and her eyes all but lit up. “This one is perfect. He never speaks, but would make beautiful children. Don't you feel _anything_?”

Teyla rolled her eyes. “Perhaps we should continue,” she said, interrupting Sheppard and Rodney, both of whom were once again involved in discussion over Earth things that Teyla had no idea about.

“Yeah,” Sheppard said, wearily. “Let's go.”

They resumed on the worn path through the forest, Sheppard and Rodney engaged in their bickering, bonding, baiting – whatever it was they did.

“What were you smiling about?” Ronon asked, his voice as quiet as ever. Teyla frowned at him and he cocked a thumb over his shoulder. “Back there, you were smiling about something.”

Teyla gave Ronon the most fleeting of glances. Her mother was right. Ronon would produce fine, strong children and most importantly, the producing part would be completely worth it.

“I do not remember,” Teyla said with a smile.

“It's the same smile you've got now,” Ronon said, a smirk on his face saying that he knew what she was thinking.

Teyla just smiled a little wider and picked up the pace, not that it would leave Ronon behind.

Ronon smiled and mumbled. “Fine. Suit yourself.”

“A man who speaks little is worth twice his weight,” Teyla's mother said, walking by her side. “And this Ronon? He is quite heavy enough to begin with.”

Teyla stifled her laugh by turning it into a cough and they continued down the path.

She couldn't quite remember the exact spot the Oraat inhabited, but she knew she would know they had arrived before seeing anything and predictably, it was Sheppard and Rodney's sudden silence that told her.

“Oh my god,” Rodney was whispering, his hand grabbing Sheppard's jacket. “I totally deserve this.”

Sheppard was still too, his jacket slightly askew from Rodney's grasp on his arm. “Teyla?”

Teyla stepped between the two men and looked at the waterfall on the opposite side of the ridge. Down below were the women of the Oraat, bathing under the waterfall, cleansing themselves as they sat on the edge of a pool.

Behind her, she could feel Ronon stepping close and joining in the staring as he said, “I like this planet.”

## 

*

“I have never seen men walk so fast,” Teyla's mother said as they neared the small village.

She was right. Rodney had never moved so fast since Teyla had met him and for a man who did everything in a blur, that was quite something. Sheppard was right beside him. Their conversation was more hushed and amiable and Teyla couldn't help but shake her head.

Ronon was silent, but differently so. Teyla couldn't help but imagine what other things Ronon had missed during seven years of solitude. In fact, she found it perfectly acceptable if he was to run on ahead of them all.

Possibly, she would have encouraged it too, if it wasn't for the fact that this was not the tribe to have romantic or sexual entanglements with.

The forest thinned out and they finally got a beautiful view of the village, where a settlement was built on the edge a large lake, the ground surrounding the lake lush green grass and in the background, forest in every direction, the moons two misty-discs, barely visible in the sky above them.

As they walked on past a large, intricately engraved wooden archway, the ground went from grass to gravel that crunched under their shoes. They walked into a village of large tents made of thick, brightly patterned materials, their turrets with short poles that held silky red flags.

The villagers eyed them with interest, walking to and fro in skirts, dresses or pants of earthy colors with soft looking tunics and knee-length leather boots.

They reached the center of the village, stopping at the edge of a large circle made of small, colorful, stone tiles.

“They're all women!” Rodney said as Teyla indicated they should stop walking.

“Yeah, I kinda noticed that too,” Sheppard said, his voice only fractionally higher than usual. “Teyla?”

Teyla gave both men an amused look. “Yes. Is that a problem?”

Rodney laughed. “Are you kidding me? This is the best planet ever. If they end up having a ZPM too, I'm renouncing my atheism.”

Teyla nodded and smiled, casting Ronon an interested look as he watched a woman walk by on the other side of the circle who met his eyes and smiled for a moment, receiving a smirk from Ronon.

“Out of interest, is there a reason why there aren't any guys here?” Sheppard asked, holding his P90 a little closer than before. “I mean, not that I'm complaining.”

“The Oraat believe it makes their women stronger to grow without the influence of men. When the children come of age, it is up to them to choose their own journey, whether it is to stay with the tribe or to leave,” Teyla explained. “On occasion, some women choose to join the Oraat.”

“Without the influence of men? Oh, please. It's called getting out of the kitchen because you can't stand the...heat,” Rodney trailed off as a petite woman with an artfully sculpted head of blonde hair walked past, smiling at him as she did. “On the other hand, I totally see where they're coming from.”

Teyla watched Sheppard frown at Rodney, who caught the look and shrugged with a, “What?”

“Nothing. I'm just finally getting what that whole bra-burning thing was about,” Sheppard replied dryly, to which Rodney simply gave a narrow-eyed smile.

“Teyla,” a soft voice called out.

Teyla turned and smiled at the young woman, who was of similar height to her, pale-skinned with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She walked towards Teyla, dressed like many of the others in a soft long-sleeved tunic of blue with a dark brown skirt that flowed around her black boots.

She greeted Teyla in the traditional Athosian greeting and smiled.

“Maya,” Teyla said with a smile.

“It is good to see you again,” Maya said warmly.

Another woman approached behind, dressed in black skirt and silky top, her shoulder-length black hair slightly wild, dark brown eyes and tan skin. She stood next to Maya, a few inches taller, and eyed the team.

“Darla, this is Teyla,” Maya said introducing the two women.

Darla gave a small nod and smile as Teyla gestured to her friends. “This is Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay and Ronon Dex.”

Sheppard gave a polite nod and a charming smile, while Rodney gave a very pleased grin and enthusiastic little wave.

“You and your friends are most welcome here, Teyla,” Maya said. “And the harvest has just come in, so there is plenty to trade. You'll dine with us, of course?”

Teyla looked to Sheppard for consent and he gave her a small smile, not enough to come off as a command decision, but enough to let Teyla know it was okay.

Teyla nodded to Maya. “We would love to.”

## 

*

The Oraat were as hospitable as Teyla remembered; warm, welcoming and generous.

The afternoon had been spent inspecting barrels of food, getting ready for trade to begin, along with the most beautiful pieces of clothing, blankets and tent materials. They were shown more of the surrounding forest, the new section of the village where a wooden structure was in the middle of being built, and when night finally came, they all sat tired and hungry on the tent floor, which was carpeted with thick animal hide, on soft rugs and leaning against plump, soft, silky cushions.

Next to Teyla, her mother sighed happily. “This is why they are my favorite of the tribes. Weapons be damned as long as there's somewhere nice to sit at the end of the night.”

Teyla slowly turned her face to stare at her mother and frowned as she wondered about at which point exactly the dead started being dead. As in life, her mother seemed to want to defy convention.

“Oh my god,” Rodney was saying from across the low table. “This is delicious. What is this?”

Maya smiled, pleased. “That is folen. A root vegetable widely available in these parts.

Rodney shoved a small portion in front of Sheppard's face. “Try this. We have to bring some of this stuff back.”

Sheppard scowled and pulled back from getting Rodney's newest obsession stuck up his nose, taking it from the other man's fingers and trying it. He gave a pleased nod. “Hey, this is good.”

Maya gave a nod. “Well, my people will be happy to trade for it. We are in need of building materials mostly and perhaps tools, better than what we have. We have an abundance of food. Some medicines too, though I suspect they will not be as advanced as yours.”

Sheppard smiled amiably. “Well, after the hospitality you've shown us, we'd like to help you in any way we can.”

“We would be happy to trade with you,” Darla said, with an amused smile.

Sheppard's eyes slid to Teyla for a second and then to Darla as he smiled, full of charm. “Well...cool.”

Sheppard gave an amicable nod as Rodney tried another bite of the selection of food in front of them and Ronon shared a strange look with Darla, while Teyla simply hoped the day would progress without her team being imprisoned, drugged or maimed.

As exciting as those things could be, sometimes she really just wanted a quiet day that promised a fruitful sparring session with Ronon or Sheppard and a nice cup of tea. Not always in that order.

## 

*

Rodney and Sheppard were both having another one of those conversations where Rodney spoke too fast and oddly enough, Sheppard didn't seem ruffled in the least, nodding and giving nonchalant shrugs as Ronon stood by, arms folded across chest and smirk on his face.

“So, Colonel Sheppard is the leader,” Darla said, as both she and Teyla stood watching at the entrance of the tent, Darla leaning against its sturdy wooden framework.

Teyla looked at her teammates, wondering if John Sheppard had ever felt like the leader even though he certainly didn't act like it.

“He is,” Teyla said with a smile. “Though sometimes it is hard to tell.”

“You do not mind taking orders from Colonel Sheppard?” Darla asked, giving Teyla a curious look.

Teyla gave a non-committal shrug. “He is the highest ranking military official in Atlantis. He has chosen the members of his team because we are of value to him. We listen to him. We trust him.”

Darla frowned in Sheppard's direction who was tilting his head side to side in an exaggerated movement as he spoke to Rodney. “He is...interesting.”

Teyla smiled. “That he is.”

Darla gave a nod, looking amused. “And the other two?”

Teyla inclined her head in thought. “They are also...interesting.”

“Have you been with any of them?” Darla asked, her eyes specifically on Ronon.

Teyla smiled. “No. We are all friends. Very good friends.”

“Well, not _very_ good friends,” Darla said with a smirk.

Teyla laughed. “No. Not _that_ good friends.”

Before Darla could ask anymore questions, Maya called from inside the tent and Darla departed with a small smile and Teyla decided to join her team.

“How's it going?” Sheppard asked as she approached.

“Maya is making a list of requirements and has offered a guide to take us back to the gate if we'd rather leave than stay the night.”

“I think it'll be better if we check in with Atlantis, come back tomorrow,” Sheppard said.

“Or, you could go and I'll stay and perform my diplomatic duties while you're gone. You know, keep them interested,” Rodney said, sounding a little hopeful.

Sheppard blinked at him humorlessly. “I'm going to give you one shot at guessing what the answer to that is.”

Rodney rolled his eyes and sighed, opening his mouth to provide argument no doubt, but was stopped as lanterns around the stone circle lit up, casting a warm glow everywhere. At the center of the circle, a holographic display flickered to life and the immediate space was filled with an ethereal sound of melodic string music.

They all stared in amazement. The curvaceous woman had yellow hair blowing in the wind and sparkling blue eyes, a mischievous smile on her full lips and she was draped in a gauzy material that did absolutely nothing to hide the body underneath.

Her arms spread out in a welcoming gesture as her hair blew about her face, her mouth opening to say words that made no sound. Teyla simply stared at the woman and by the stunned looks on the faces of her friends, she guessed she wasn't the only one that had noticed something strange about the display.

“Oh my god,” Rodney blurted.

Sheppard pointed. “Is that? That's...who the hell _is_ that?”

“I believe it is someone that bares a great resemblance to Dr. Heightmeyer,” Teyla said, tilting her head at the woman, who seemed to be doing the same.

“Pretty,” Ronon observed.

Sheppard stared at Ronon with an oddly comical expression. “She's kinda naked. Should we even be looking? No offense to Heightmeyer, but every time I see her in Atlantis, I don't want to be thinking about _that_.”

Teyla stared at the projection. She wasn't sure _that_ was what she wanted to see every time she saw the doctor either.

“This is amazing,” Rodney was still muttering.

“Will you stop staring at it a like great big drooling pervert, McKay?” Sheppard said tightly.

Rodney aimed his amazed gaze at Sheppard. “Are you kidding me? Look at it. A holographic projection in the middle of Xenaville? I can't believe I didn't even think of checking for energy signs,” he said, digging into his pocket and pulling out his scanner.

Sheppard just stared at Rodney with a slightly appalled look as the other man walked onto the stone circle and scanned the holograph.

“Hmm, not anything too strong, so we're not talking ZPM celebrations, but still, there's a substantial energy source somewhere around here,” he said as he put the gadget away and got on his knees, looking on the ground. “Wow, I can't even see where this is being projected from. Pretty sophisticated stuff.”

Teyla watched Rodney's head disappear into the hologram's legs as he peered into the ground, Sheppard and Ronon joining him for a closer look. Ronon smiled and walked around the back of the hologram, giving it an appreciative look, while Sheppard waved a hand through the middle and then withdrew it looking a little unsettled.

“They remind me of curious little tree monkeys,” Teyla's mother said, just as Sheppard scratched his head.

Teyla gave a small nod, looking at the hologram sticking out of Rodney's back, as Sheppard told him to get up and stop freaking him out. “They are not the most conventional of warriors.”

Teyla's mother nodded and then looked down at the edge of the stone circle, her mouth breaking into a smile. Teyla gave her mother a suspicious look and looked at the ground, the edge of the circle inches from her feet.

It occurred to her that since their arrival, she had only seen three people walk on the stone circle and they were the three curious monkeys at the center of it right now.

Teyla looked at her mother. “I am sure that every stone circle in this galaxy cannot be sacred, Mother.”

Teyla's mother shrugged. “You would think so.”

A gasp went up somewhere and Teyla closed her eyes for a second before turning and seeing a small group of women that were staring at the three men.

“What sacrilege is this?” an elderly woman at the center of the group asked. “You dare desecrate the sanctified circle?”

Teyla held up a placating hand. “I assure you, this is a mistake. We were not aware of-”

Another gasp went up and Teyla turned to see Rodney lose his footing and Sheppard reaching down into the hologram to steady him.

“Oh my holy goddess!” Maya said, arriving at the circle and looking stunned.

The three monkeys turned to look at Maya, Sheppard speaking. “Uh...ladies?”

Maya pointed at the three men. “You are desecrating our shrine!”

Sheppard held up his hands. “Hey, hang on a second. We didn't even know this was a shrine. If you let us explain I'm sure you'll see how this is all just a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, I was just looking for the hole,” Rodney said pointing down at the ground, which caused another widespread gasp. “Where the hologram's being projected from,” he added _very_ quickly, not that it made a difference to the disgusted faces.

“Nice save, McKay,” Sheppard said.

“Look, my friends and I were unaware of this being a shrine. It was a genuine mistake. I assure you no offense was intended. We'll leave, all of us, right away,” Teyla reasoned.

“You have desecrated our shrine!” someone from the crowd yelled out. “They must be punished by Oraat law!”

“Whoa, come on, can't we talk about this? It was a mistake. We didn't mean it,” Sheppard asked

Darla appeared at Maya's side and stared at the three men in the middle of the shrine. “You know you are standing on our holiest shrine, yes?”

“We didn't mean it,” Rodney replied.

Darla nodded. “And yet...you are _still_ standing on it.”

Sheppard and Rodney looked sheepish as Ronon raised an eyebrow and took a few steps back out of the circle, the other two men following and then joining Teyla at her side.

“Look,” Sheppard started.

Maya shook her head. “You have broken our highest and most cherished law.”

“Look, it's a genuine mistake,” Sheppard said with a sigh. “Can't we talk about this?”

“No,” Darla said. “Talking would be pointless.”

“I was talking to Maya,” Sheppard said tightly.

“These laws are supported and maintained by the village head,” Maya said.

Sheppard smiled and pointed at Darla. “You're the village head, aren't you?”

Darla smiled, offering a little blink and nod. “I have the special headdress.”

“Oh come on, seriously?” Rodney asked.

“Yes. I can show you it if you do not believe me,” Darla said amiably.

“You sure you haven't been waiting for us to slip up?” Ronon asked Darla quietly.

Darla tilted her head at him and smiled. “I would be lying if I said no, but amazingly you have done this all on your own.”

Ronon smirked. “Glad it worked out.”

Darla nodded brightly and then clapped her hands.

A moment later, Teyla felt her weapon being ripped from where it was attached to her vest and fly out of her hands. Similarly, the handgun flew from its holster and into the air, along with Sheppard, Rodney and Ronon's weapons. A shot rang out somewhere above them, where the guns seemed to hit something and Rodney's howl of pain followed as he hit the ground and Oraat guards appeared.

Teyla went to Rodney's side, Sheppard on his other side as they turned him over, Ronon towering above them and watching.

Sheppard's hands were pulling at Rodney's jacket, pulling out his shirt and searching for the wound under the blood. He gave a small stuttering sigh of relief. “It's just a flesh wound.”

“Flesh wound? It feels like the Grand Canyon,” Rodney complained, visibly in great pain.

Sheppard sprang to his feet, a look of anger on his face, but didn't advance much, the clicking of weapons being armed stopping him in his tracks.

“One of your weapons must have hit the shield,” Darla said, grimacing at Rodney. “You are most fortunate, Dr. McKay. You have just avoided punishment. Well, for the immediate future.”

“Avoided punishment?” Rodney snapped from the ground. “I'm not exactly having a picnic right now, you know?”

“You have to go with the guards now, before my people cause a riot,” Darla said.

“If we don't?” Ronon asked.

The guards stepped in closer, their guns aimed right at the three men. Teyla could see what Ronon was about to do, just before he did it. He went for Darla, no doubt to use her as a hostage, but just as he lunged, a gun fired and an orange shot hit him square in the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground in a heap as Darla watched in pleased surprise.

Teyla ran to his side, Sheppard still held in place by the weapons pointed at him. Ronon was breathing, his pulse strong.

“He is alive,” Teyla said.

“He has just been stunned. He will have a terrible headache in the morning, but otherwise remain quite charming and pleasant,” Darla said. “What about you, Colonel? Care to try something pointless?”

Sheppard gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “No. I generally leave that to these guys.”

“What do you intend to do with them?” Teyla asked.

Darla nodded thoughtfully. “Well, the law states that trespassers, deviants and blasphemers are to be either publicly flogged, enslaved or sold. Flogging seems rather exhausting and we do not have much of a need for slaves, so we will probably sell them.”

Teyla stared as Sheppard's face slowly turned to look at her. “Sell?”

“Of course. What did you think we were going to do, Colonel? Castrate you? No, no. They used to do that in the old days. These days it is very hard to find the volunteers willing to clean up afterwards,” Darla said, making a face.

Sheppard looked appalled. “I thought these people were friends of yours,” he hissed to Teyla.

“So did I,” Teyla said.

“It is unfortunate our dealings had to sour,” Maya said, genuinely looking sorry.

Teyla looked at Sheppard who was glancing between her and their fallen friends. How was she going to return to Atlantis and explain the rest of her team had been sold off?

“You silly girl, don't you remember anything?” her mother whispered. “They cannot sell what isn't theirs.”

“Wait,” Teyla snapped. “You cannot sell them because...I wish to announce my claim.”

Maya frowned. “You? All of them?”

Teyla nodded. “The Oraat law states you cannot sell a man that has been claimed.”

Sheppard cocked a thumb at her. “Yeah, what she said.”

“They are right, Darla,” Maya said. “It is the law. She must be allowed to state her claim in front of the council.”

Darla smiled, pointing at Teyla. “You cannot claim to possess all three. Bring the rightful claimants, and I will look into a different punishment,” Darla said. Then she offered a smile and nod. “I have a book.”

“She's got book!” Rodney objected from the ground. “Should have known a planet of women can only mean trouble.”

Darla pointed at Rodney. “I will punish this one personally.”

“Hey!” Rodney objected.

“But because you are my favorite,” Darla said with smile.

“Oh god,” Rodney winced.

“You will be wanting to hurry, Teyla. Before your friends get into anymore trouble,” Maya said, turning away from Teyla, nodding to the guards, and walked back into the tent.

The small crowd that had gathered began to disperse and the guards picked up Rodney and Ronon, shoving Sheppard along as he gave Teyla a nod.

Darla looked at Teyla and shrugged.

“You are the head of the tribe. You could have done something,” Teyla accused her.

Darla held up her hands. “I am an elected head. They can un-elect me as quickly. I have to hear my people. This shrine means everything to them and one of your men had his head buried between the legs of a woman we revere. That is hardly decent behavior.”

Teyla sighed. “Do you honestly mean to sell them?”

Darla shrugged. “Trading begins in five days and the villagers will expect to see your friends as wares. Unless you come up with something to sway them otherwise. I am sorry.”

Teyla glared. “No you're not.”

Darla looked affronted and then gave up the pretense, looking a little amused. “Well...a little.”

Teyla watched as Darla smiled and walked away, disappearing into the tent. She turned to look at the smiling hologram, holding her arms out and welcoming Teyla as she sighed.

“I am sure you will be able to save your people,” her mother said, waving a hand between Teyla's eyes and the hologram.

“Every planet we go to, Mother. Every planet.”

## 

*

“_Sell_ them?” Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows climbing high. “To whom, exactly?”

“Well, it is the season of trade, so it could be to one of many tribes,” Teyla explained, noticing Colonel Caldwell's familiar expression of bewilderment and weariness.

“I say we send in another team, get our people out of there, Ma'am,” Major Lorne offered.

“I agree with the major. We've still got superior manpower and weapons,” Caldwell added.

Teyla shook her head. “They took our weapons very easily. I think it would not be wise to antagonize them any further, or at least until we are sure of their weapon power.”

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. “Teyla's right. If we can resolve this by talking, or even trading to get our people back, that should be our first choice.”

Caldwell sighed, not even trying to hide how stupid he thought Elizabeth's suggestion was. “Dr. Weir. Three of our people are being held and one of them has already been injured. Not to mention it's three people with information about Atlantis _and_ Earth. I hardly think talking is a real option.”

“Colonel, Dr. McKay's injury was an accident and up until the moment that he, Colonel Sheppard and Ronon stepped on the shrine, the Oraat were nothing but hospitable. I believe they can be reasoned with,” Teyla explained.

“Teyla's right,” Elizabeth said. “Which is why I'll be going with you.”

“Is that such a good idea?” Caldwell asked.

Elizabeth smiled. “I think I'm suitably qualified. Now I just need two more ladies to accompany us.”

“No offense, Ma'am, but I think you ought to take some muscle with you,” Lorne said.

Elizabeth smiled at Teyla and Teyla smirked back. “I have complete faith in Teyla's abilities.”

“Be that as it may, Dr. Weir, but I think Major Lorne's right. You need someone to watch your back and not just some freshly shipped Marine,” Caldwell said as he got up. “I suggest you let Major Lorne accompany you on this one. If you'll excuse me.”

Lorne frowned as Caldwell got up and left. “You don't think they'll want to put me on sale too, do you?”

Elizabeth smiled. “No, Major, I don't. I suggest we start getting ready to leave as soon as possible, once I've figured out who else is coming along.”

Teyla took a deep breath and smiled. “I think I may have a suggestion.”

## 

*

Teyla sat next to Elizabeth, waiting for Kate's response once she had told her about the hologram. For once, Kate seemed at a loss for words, her mouth slightly open as she tried to formulate a reply.

“Naked?” she finally asked with a frown.

Teyla looked to Elizabeth first and then nervously back at Kate. “Not completely.”

Kate nodded. “Oh. Well, I'm sure you can imagine this is all very odd for me. I'm not really required to go on field missions.”

Elizabeth nodded. “And I understand if you don't want to, but if Teyla's right about this, having you there might ease the situation. If there's a resemblance that is.”

Kate gave a nod, sighing and sinking back into thought. It couldn't have been for long, maybe a matter of seconds, but suddenly it seemed to turn into an eternity of Kate sitting there with her hair blowing about her face and body being covered by a translucent material as she smiled at Teyla and blinked drunkenly, music filling the room, the sultry sound of plucked strings.

“Oh no,” Teyla's mother said, sitting down next to Kate and looking her over. “_This_ is who you're pining after? Oh, Teyla. You realize she wouldn't last a moment in the wilderness, don't you? Look, if it's not a man you want, what about her?”

Teyla followed her mother's finger, which was pointed at Elizabeth.

“At least she's the leader of her people,” her mother said. “And not so doe-eyed.”

Teyla held her breath and closed her eyes, frowning away her mother's presence. A warm weight appeared on her knee. She opened her eyes to see Kate smiling at her warmly.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Elizabeth's hand appeared on her arm then. “Teyla? You all right?”

Teyla smiled at both women. “I am fine. It has been a long night.”

Kate squeezed her knee slightly. Before pulling back, Teyla's mother eyeing the gesture closely and then giving Kate a suspicious glance.

“Well, Kate? What do you say?” Elizabeth asked.

Kate looked apprehensive, but there was a slight sparkle in her blue eyes, a glimpse of excitement maybe and Teyla knew the answer before Kate smiled and opened her mouth to say yes.

“Okay, I'll do it. I can't say I'm not intrigued. And, well, you'll both be there,” she said with a smile that drowned out the colors in the rest of the room, making the room spin a little, glow a little, warm her all over a little.

A snap of her mother's fingers clicked the world back into focus, her head shaking and making Teyla feel like a child again.

“Teyla, really,” her mother said. “A second adolescence? You silly girl.”

Teyla decided she'd leave the rebellious yelling for another time. One that didn't include a practitioner of mental health being seated opposite her, with her hair blowing around her like a bright halo and her deep blue eyes and her full mouth...

“Oh, in the name of Ptaya,” her mother muttered, somewhere in the back of her head.

Teyla ignored it and smiled at Kate, letting the world spin a little, glow a little and warm her all over...

## 

*

The expedition almost ready, Elizabeth was still pondering on whom the third woman should be when a team returned home through the gate and the mischievous laughter of one of its members carried up to her and Teyla in the control room. Both women looked at each other and nodded before they decided to pay Lieutenant Cadman a visit.

“So, we're pretending to be married to them or something?” Cadman asked with a frown from where she sat on her bed.

Elizabeth blinked and then looked to Teyla with a smile. “Teyla?”

Teyla took a deep breath. “Not exactly. To lay claim to a man means that you know him well. That you have a somewhat intimate knowledge of him. It means you can prove that he belongs to you.”

Cadman nodded. “Okay. Faking it. I can do that. So, who's my guy?”

Elizabeth smiled. “Well, that depends on who you think you know the most.”

## 

*

Stepping through the gate with a different team was slightly disorienting at first, especially since Ronon's looming presence was gone as well as the constant sound of Sheppard and Rodney's bickering.

Instead, Kate and Elizabeth made quiet conversation either on side of her, Laura Cadman insisting on telling silly stories from where she was walking next to Elizabeth. Both Kate and Elizabeth were dressed for fieldwork for a change, wearing grays and carrying handguns at Caldwell's insistence.

Teyla couldn't help thinking that if it wasn't for the fact that her team was imprisoned and waiting to be sold, this could have been a nice day out.

“So, these women sell guys that get on their nerves? I kind of like that idea,” Laura said thoughtfully.

Teyla looked at Kate who smiled, very amused. “I can't say it's completely objectionable.”

This time Elizabeth laughed. “It does seem like a good solution to a common problem.”

“The Oraat haven't always had such...peaceful solutions,” Teyla said. “Castration has only been outlawed in the last ten years.”

Laura looked on shocked. “Oh my god! They cut it off? Did Rodney know that? What did his face look like?”

Teyla shook her head. “He was injured at the time. But Colonel Sheppard looked very...he took it well.”

Kate clamped her mouth shut and Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand, nodding. Laura thought nothing of laughing. Teyla simply sighed. It had been less funny when she had been standing there the night before.

“Oh, this is nice. This is real nice.”

The four women stopped walking and turned slowly to look at Major Lorne who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Major?” Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lorne shrugged. “Three of our guys narrowly avoided becoming sopranos and are waiting to be sold and you ladies think it's funny?”

Kate nodded, looking serious. “You're right, Major. It's not funny.”

Elizabeth gave a nod of agreement. “No, not at all.”

Laura was staring at them all. “Are you kidding me? It's hilarious. They wander onto some shrine and start playing with a naked hologram in a village of women and _don't_ expect to be thrown into a cage? That's funny.”

Teyla looked at her friends. Kate seemed to bite back a smile and Elizabeth simply looked on with wide eyes. Lorne was frowning at Laura, a tad annoyed.

Lorne looked at Teyla. “How about you lead on and we follow?”

Teyla gave a polite nod and turned around, not smiling until she was walking on ahead.

“Cadman?” Lorne was snapping behind her. “You're with me. This isn't a slumber party, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir,” Laura replied, snapping back into her role in a second.

“Men. So overly sensitive,” Teyla's mother said, stepping up beside her in full gear and carrying a P90.

Teyla rolled her eyes and kept walking.

## 

*

Though it was early morning, the air was already warm, the sun shining brightly. There was no one to be seen and Teyla suspected they were all still asleep in their beds.

She led everyone to the edge of the shrine, where the hologram was no longer visible. Lorne was pacing the ground with irritation as he looked around and walked straight into the stone circle.

“Major,” Teyla called. “You're standing in the shrine.”

Lorne looked down at the stone circle and then quickly jumped out. “They really need to put up a sign or something.”

“This looks like such a serene place,” Kate was saying to Elizabeth, when Teyla turned to them.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. “It's beautiful.”

“Are we just supposed to wait here?” Lorne asked.

“You could always stand in the circle again, sir. That might get their attention,” Laura said with a smile.

“Knock it off, Cadman,” Lorne said flatly.

A small gasp alerted the group and they turned to see a small girl with messy brown hair, long blue dress and limp cloth doll in her hand, staring at Kate like she had just seen a ghost.

Kate smiled at the little girl. “Hello.”

The girl's mouth opened wide and she screamed at the top of her lungs before running away to the other end of the village, screaming the whole way.

“Well, that was normal,” Lorne commented.

“Or there's a definite resemblance between Kate and the hologram Teyla mentioned,” Elizabeth said just as a bell started ringing.

Within seconds, women were heading towards the shrine wearing morning robes and squinting with sleepy eyes. Eyes that opened wide once they saw Kate. A crowd formed in no time and everyone was dropping to their knees as they stared up at Kate.

“What is this? Why are you people awake at this unholy hour?” Darla's voice could be heard at the back of the crowd still falling to its knees.

Darla made it to the front of the crowd, hair a mess and holding a thick brown wrap around her shoulders. She saw Kate and then her mouth quirked into a smile. “Teyla.”

Teyla gave a nod. “These are the women that come to claim my friends. Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Lieutenant Laura Cadman and Dr. Kate Heightmeyer. This is Major Lorne. He is a...bodyguard.”

“Ma'am,” Lorne said with a nod.

Darla nodded to the women as Maya appeared at her side and stopped as she saw Kate.

“Oh by the heavens,” she whispered. “What is this?”

“This is a friend of our friends,” Darla said with a nod.

Maya dropped to her knees and grabbed Kate's hand. Kate looked startled and shook her head. “No, please. You don't have to do that.”

Maya let herself be helped up to her feet as she stared in fascination. Then she turned to Darla and grabbed her arm. “We cannot punish her friends. We are honored to gaze upon an incarnation of Kinaya.”

Darla nodded thoughtfully. “That is true, but surely, those who desecrate the shrine _must_ be punished,” she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Darla, you dishonor Kinaya!” someone shouted from the crowd and a murmur of agreement spread.

“You wish for me to forgive the strangers?” Darla asked loudly. “Dare I change the law?”

“A new head for the village can be chosen, Darla. We will not have you bring disaster on the tribe by your dishonoring,” another woman called out.

Darla nodded, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. “Quite the dilemma I have.”

“Darla,” Maya was whispering. “The tribe will turn if you do not show this woman some kind of honor.”

Darla nodded slowly. “Of course. I must do something. I cannot ignore the wishes of my people.”

She stepped forward and took Kate by the shoulders to lay a kiss on either cheek and embrace her, looking directly at Teyla and whispering, “That was very well played.”

Pulling back, she said to Kate, “You have the face of Kinaya, so my people honor you as a most cherished guest, as well as your friends.”

“All of our friends?” Elizabeth asked politely.

Darla looked at Elizabeth and smiled. “To deal with your friends in the usual manner may be deemed inappropriate by my people, however, they cannot leave unpunished either. I am sure you will understand that they must remain our prisoners for the duration of your stay and I hope you _will_ stay with us for the upcoming festivities. It is the season of honoring our ancestors and goddesses. You come at a good time.”

Kate looked to Elizabeth, who gave the slightest of nods.

“I think we'd like that,” Kate said politely.

Darla looked at Teyla. “Well, let us be allies again.” She then cocked her head to look at Lorne. “Be careful where you step.”

Lorne gave a nod and awkward smile. “Yes, Ma'am.”

“Maya, tend to our guests.”

Darla motioned for the crowd to get up and ushered them away, taking most of them with her from the shrine as she left.

“Well, that was interesting,” Kate said, nodding and smiling at the people leaving.

“Interesting's not the word that comes to mind, but sure, why not?” Lorne said flatly.

“So, they don't have any guys here at all?” Laura asked sounding slightly disappointed as everyone turned to stare at her. “What?”

## 

*

Maya showed them to two adjoining tents, with a small detached tent at the back for servants; Lorne was not amused. He told Laura to stay with Elizabeth and Teyla to hang on to her P90 in case the Oraat were going to pull the same trick a second time.

Lorne went to check out his tent of servitude, while Maya ushered Elizabeth and Laura into their tent. Teyla was left standing with Kate, who was simply entranced by her surroundings, looking around with a bright-eyed smiled.

Teyla watched the other woman touch the fabric of the tent, pick up the ornate jug of water from a table and then gracefully fall to her knees on the large, low and only bed in the tent.

Teyla's mind flashed her an image of Kate lying back with that same bright-eyed smile, mischief in her eyes and her body draped in that material that only allowed a shadow of what was beneath. Kate's hair framed her face, covering the pillow and her arms reached out for Teyla as the music swelled in her ears.

Then her mother landed on the bed, right next to Kate and wagged her finger in a forbidding manner, the music abruptly ending.

Teyla smiled at Kate who was simply sitting on her knees, her hair loosely tied back.

“I must speak with Maya,” Teyla said quietly, making a discreet but quick exit from the room.

Maya was leaving Elizabeth and Laura's tent just as Teyla stepped outside. She joined the other woman, Maya smiling at her amiably.

“I was hoping I could see my friends,” Teyla said. “See how they are.”

Maya nodded. “They have been treated well, but, of course you can see for yourself. Wait here, I'll have someone take you to them.”

“Leadership has changed since my day,” Teyla's mother said, stepping in front of her in Oraat dress as Maya left.

Teyla smiled at her mother. “I do not recall you being so vocal when you were alive.”

Her mother sighed and nodded thoughtfully. “Death changes you.”

Teyla stared. “Please tell me that insanity does not run in the family.”

Her mother arched an eyebrow. “If it does, you will be in good hands, since you are sharing accommodation with an Oraat goddess.”

Teyla arched her eyebrow in a fashion more reprimanding than her mother ever could muster and walked away with her Oraat guard.

She was led silently to a small path into the forest where there was a separate compound made of wood. The building was slightly larger than the tents and had no windows, with armed guards outside, eying Teyla suspiciously as she was pointed towards the door.

She walked into a small room with a door that had another guard in front. The guard held her hand out for Teyla's weapons, waiting with quiet impatience. Teyla handed her weapons over and waited for the door to be opened.

She stepped into a dark room lit with candles, which was otherwise empty. She frowned at the clean, wooden room without people or furniture, wondering if her friends had somehow escaped.

“Hey, Teyla,” she heard the familiar drawl from above her.

She looked up and found two cages suspended from the ceiling, Sheppard and Ronon sitting in them, facing each other with legs drawn up.

Teyla smiled and looked down, begging herself not to laugh, because as Lorne had pointed out, this was not funny.

She composed herself before looking up. “Colonel, Ronon, are you okay?”

Sheppard looked down at her through the bars with a curious little smile. “Oh you know, just hanging around, having fun.”

“Nice friends of yours,” Ronon said, giving Teyla a less than pleased look.

Teyla nodded. “I fear I did not expect you all to unknowingly desecrate a shrine.”

Ronon gave a small huff of laughter and let his head fall back against the bars as he closed his eyes.

“Any news on getting us out of here?” Sheppard asked.

“Yes, Darla has agreed not to sell you.”

“Why? She planning to eat us instead?” Ronon mumbled.

Sheppard made a face at Ronon. “Hey, come on.” Then he looked down at Teyla and frowned. “Please tell me that's not what they're planning to do.”

Teyla smiled. “No, Colonel. Darla has insisted you remain prisoners while we stay for their celebrations.”

“Exactly how long are these celebrations?” Sheppard asked.

“Three days is my understanding.”

“Three days?” Ronon asked, glaring down at Teyla.

“Take it easy, big guy,” Sheppard said before looking back at Teyla. “What did you do?”

“Dr. Heightmeyer is with us. It seems the Oraat did not wish to upset her by mistreating you.”

Sheppard nodded. “Okay. Cool. Three days, huh? I guess we can do that. Unless you've got more weapons and you're thinking about busting us out, which is good too.”

“I do not think Dr. Weir will be willing to take that path of action,” Teyla said.

Sheppard sighed. “Right. Okay, what about McKay? Is he okay? You seen him yet?”

“No, but I will go to him now,” Teyla said. “I will return to see you later.”

“Okay,” Sheppard said. “See if you can smuggle a nail file into a loaf of bread or something.”

Teyla frowned and chose to ignore the remark, guessing it was just one of those Sheppard things that didn't make sense. She gave both men a parting nod and left the compound to seek out Rodney.

## 

*

The sick house was at the other end of the village and Teyla was beginning to regret suggesting a visit to the Oraat. Two of her teammates were hanging from cages, one had been shot and now she was sharing a tent, and probably a bed, with a woman that seemed to dissolve reality whenever Teyla looked at her.

When had she gone from Athosian leader to that child who was always in trouble with her naughty friends?

The sick house was being guarded predictably and once again she had to relinquish her weapons to go in.

Inside the tent, Rodney was asleep on a low bed, lying on his side and dressed in a dark green shirt, pillows behind his back so he wouldn't roll back.

Teyla went to his side and took a closer look. He was sleeping too deep, his face flushed and warm to the touch. Teyla pushed down the blanket and lifted his shirt to see dark leaves stuck to the wound with a thick, lighter green paste. She replaced the shirt and blanket, giving his arm a small squeeze before getting up and leaving.

Her friends were fine for now. All she had to worry about was the rest of the day. Not to mention the night.

## 

*

The evening came quickly thanks to the various people that insisted Kate eat in their tents. Elizabeth spent the day with Darla, shadowed by Lorne and learning about the Oraat tribe. Laura had told Darla that as she was Rodney's claimant, she wanted to spend some private time with her man.

Teyla spent her time following Kate from one tent to another drinking many cups of tea and eating many sweet confections. She could feel her patience wearing thin throughout the day, but Kate just smiled and listened and talked.

Teyla found herself getting caught up in watching the other woman, wanting to brush away a strand of hair when it fell from behind her ear. Once or twice she had almost been caught watching and had tried to cover with a smile or quickly looking away.

But what was she to do? Something that had never been openly accepted among her own people could be just as undesirable to Kate. No matter how much Kate understood people, there was a chance that Teyla's feelings would not be reciprocated. Even worse, Kate would probably make her talk about it.

The sun finally disappeared and night fell like a rich, blue drape across the sky with bright jewels for sparkling stars,

By the lake a large fire had been built and tables of food laid out. A small stage, enough to hold about five people had been erected and on it was a selection of string and percussion instruments. Women left their tents with each other and their children, dressed in flowing dresses with their hair out of braids and buns and headed to the lake for the first night of celebration.

Teyla walked with her friends who watched in quiet awe, passing through the village and looking at small twinkling oil lamps that sparkled everywhere.

“Everything's so pretty,” Laura said with a smile as they headed down a slope towards the lake.

“Sure. As long as we don't all wake up in our own little cages,” Lorne said.

“Oh, come on, Major. I'm sure you've had wilder parties,” Elizabeth said with a mischievous smile, making Lorne look lost for words momentarily.

“Well, I think it's just enchanting,” Kate said. “They're all so open about how they feel, what they believe in. They're so...happy.”

Teyla couldn't help but glance at Kate. Kate looked back at her and smiled, like she couldn't grasp where this happiness stemmed from herself. Teyla nodded and smiled back and they continued walking until someone pointed them to the most honored spot, the bench that wasn't too far or close to the fire and music.

Teyla knew of Oraat celebrations. They were looking at a whole night of music, food and dance. Children would fall asleep with their heads on the laps of their mothers and aunts. The songs would be for dance, for the goddesses, for remembering, for laughter, for love and for life. Nothing would be left untouched. Teyla remembered the celebrations of the women from when she was a child. The stories they told when they thought the children slept. The wicked laughter, the sometimes bawdy songs. And in the morning she would wake in her bed, hearing her mother's laughter and her father's admonishing.

Teyla looked up from where she sat and saw her mother kneeling in front of her, smiling gently, always gently, her eyes soft and with the fire reflected in them.

Teyla smiled at her mother, telling her she missed her and her father, every single minute of every single day. Saying it all in one smile that felt like turning to tears on occasions where others still had family.

Her mother reached up and stroked her face. “My good daughter,” she said and Teyla almost did cry.

A warm hand wrapped around hers and Teyla followed it to Kate's concerned face.

“You okay?” Kate asked. “You look a little lost.”

Teyla looked past her to see Elizabeth laughing quietly with Laura as Lorne scowled at them both. Then she nodded to Kate.

“I am fine. I was just thinking of someone,” she said, not wanting Kate to let go.

Kate nodded. “Family?”

“My mother often took me to celebrations such as these,” Teyla said quietly.

“It's good to remember these things,” Kate said with a smile.

She felt Kate's other hand on her back, slowly stroke up and down and knew it was a simple gesture of friendship, but it made her want to turn to the other woman and kiss her right there, where they could feel the warmth of the fire on their cheeks and hear the slow thrum of the music beginning.

Now it only stung a little, but one day it could hurt to want Kate this much. So Teyla stood up, pasting a smile on her face.

“I think I will take this opportunity to visit Dr. McKay. While everyone is occupied,” she said.

Kate looked a little startled, but nodded. “Oh, okay. Well, don't take too long. The party's just getting started.”

Teyla nodded. “I won't be long.”

## 

*

By the time she reached Rodney's tent, her heart had calmed somewhat, but the feel of Kate's hand wrapped around hers hadn't faded in the slightest.

Teyla held onto her P90 tight, as if it could banish the feeling. Unfortunately, she had to give it up to the woman guarding Rodney's tent and walked in flexing fingers that still felt tingly.

She sat down carefully on the edge of Rodney's bed. Even so, his eyes snapped open and he shot up, groaning in pain from the sudden movement and covering the offended area with his hand.

“Okay, ow, ow, ow,” he complained.

Teyla pushed him back down. “I did not mean to wake you.”

“Oh, you didn't. The big hole in my side woke me,” Rodney said.

Teyla smiled because there weren't many people that could be so scathing even in pain.

“I'm probably getting infected as we speak. Like a couple of fig leaves are going to fix a bullet hole,” he said with a grimace.

“The Oraat have a very good understanding of medicine, Rodney,” Teyla said with a smile.

He looked up at her and sighed. “Well, I'm glad I got shot. Anyone who's despicable enough to buy me deserves damaged goods.”

Teyla laughed. “You are not being sold. We will all be returning together, in three days.”

Rodney propped himself up on his elbows. “Seriously? That's great. What did Sheppard do?”

“Nothing. Once the villagers saw Dr. Heightmeyer, they changed their minds,” Teyla explained.

“Right, right, right. The hologram. How is Sheppard? And Ronon. Are they okay?” Rodney asked.

“They are fine,” Teyla said. “They are...resting.”

Rodney sighed with relief and fell back. “Okay. That's good.”

Teyla raised her brow at him. “I am also fine.”

He frowned and then seemed to realize his mistake. “Oh, right. Sorry. But, hey, I already kind of knew you were okay. Or I would have asked.”

Teyla shook her head and laughed, receiving a smile from Rodney and thinking that if she still felt the kind of warmth inside her that only family could provide, surely it meant she still had one.

## 

*

Teyla knew that this lovely realization was going to cost her something when she returned to the celebration to find her friends giggling and laughing in a unrestrained manner that didn't really fit them at all.

Laura greeted her with a large metal cup of white drink that looked too thin to be milk.

“What's this?” Teyla asked, watching Kate whisper something in Elizabeth's ear and then both women laughing, while Lorne downed a drink in one go and sat on the ground leaning against the bench.

“It's a drink. Don't worry, it's not alcohol,” Laura slurred.

Elizabeth looked up at Teyla and frowned. “It's very good, Teyla. Darla said it's made from a local plant called-”

“Phoon?” Teyla asked.

Kate nodded, her blinks a little slow and strange. “Yes, that's what she called it.”

Teyla sighed and emptied Laura's drink onto the grass. “Phoon is a local leaf that can be smoked, drunk, or weaved into rope and clothing. It is also has very strong narcotic qualities. You are all very drunk.”

Laura pouted. “Darla said it wasn't alcoholic.”

Teyla and her friends looked at Darla who was dancing slowly with her friends, quite obviously drunk and laughing inanely about something.

“I really feel like a burger right now,” Lorne mumbled, looking a little morose.

Elizabeth and Kate looked at him a little bewildered and lost, while Laura slumped on the ground and scowled.

## 

*

Teyla was relieved when they all returned to their tents, not fully under the effect of the phoon leaf yet, though it was clearly setting in. When she checked back on her friends only minutes after leaving them, it was clear to see the phoon had done its work.

Lorne was muttering in his sleep about _damn aliens_ when she left him. Laura and Elizabeth were passed out on their bed.

Finally, Teyla went to her tent. As she walked in, her heart did a strange move in her chest, as if for a moment it had disappeared somewhere and then suddenly come back, leaving her with hollowed breath.

Kate was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly and lazily taking off her top, her pants already in a pile with her jacket. Teyla watched her arms extend over her head, her back arch slightly and her body stretch a little as she pulled off the top and dropped it on the ground. Kate reached for the band holding her hair together and pulled it off, letting it fall on the bed and then shook her hair so it fanned across her back.

There it was again, that ridiculous music running over Teyla, dimming the lights in the room and casting shadows across Kate's pale skin, making her glow golden. And her face? She hadn't even seen her face yet. What would happen if she did? What if she had a chance to look at drunken eyes, a half-parted mouth and her smile filled with bliss?

“Not much chance of that happening,” her mother said, breaking the spell.

Kate was lying on her side in her blue underwear, her hair covering her face and her hands held close to her chest. She was possibly even snoring very lightly.

Her mother looked down at Kate and frowned. “Again, I really don't see the attraction.”

## 

*

The night passed painfully slow. Teyla was wearing a thin slip, the blanket bunched up at her feet, yet it was still too hot too sleep. She could practically feel the heat emanating off the other woman in her bed.

Not to mention that Kate seemed to fidget and move a lot in her sleep. At one point she was frowning and murmuring something that Teyla couldn't make out. Teyla watched with a frown of her own, wondering what made Kate sleep so fitfully.

Teyla sighed and remained lying on her side of the bed, not moving an inch from her space.

Kate simply rolled over, crossing their invisible boundary and draping her arm across Teyla's body. Teyla slowly looked across at the other woman. She could feel the pressure of Kate's breast against her arm. The skin of her stomach warm against Teyla's knuckles.

Her face was close to Teyla's shoulder, her breath ghosting Teyla's skin. The heat between them felt something like a dangerous furnace.

Teyla lay there focusing on the pressure of Kate against her, in all the places they were touching. The moment answered too many questions.

In the past she could have told herself that a body was a body. That perhaps you could feel desire for anyone at one time or another. Man or woman.

But lying with Kate, just lying and not doing anything else, it sent strange ripples throughout her. Just the thought of Kate was enough to send her body into a strange spiral of want.

She wanted to touch her. She wanted to smooth her fingers across her pale flesh. She wanted to kiss her everywhere.

She couldn't replace this want by thinking about broad shoulders or the hardness between a man's legs. No. She wanted the softness of breast in her hand, the curve of hip.

Teyla blinked rapidly, her breath catching slightly. If it was possible, she moved even less from where she was lying, letting Kate sleep on in her sprawl and murmur nonsense into Teyla's skin.

## 

*

Teyla awoke feeling tired and unrested. It was early morning, yet the air was already humid, making her skin feel clammy and her hair almost damp. Next to her, Kate was still fast asleep, their blanket wrapped loosely around her waist and making no effort to cover her legs. Her hair looked limp and her face flushed. Teyla wondered how she could sleep on.

Teyla sat up with a sigh, her thoughts turning to what kind of night Sheppard and Ronon might have had in their cages. Then she noticed. A quick look around the tent showed that their clothes and weapons were missing.

After a night of uncomfortable shifting, Teyla had slept like the dead in the early hours. No doubt, those were the hours during which the theft had occurred.

Teyla grabbed a silky green robe that had been left within hand's reach and quickly put it on before leaving the tent to find someone.

That someone was Darla, and Teyla stormed into her tent, not even stopped by the guard, to find the other woman sprawled face down on her bed, still wearing the clothes from the night before.

She shook her arm hard. “Darla! Darla!”

Darla moaned and turned over, frowning at Teyla. “Greetings.”

“My clothes and weapons. Where are they?” Teyla asked.

Darla slowly sat up and winced. “What?”

“My clothes and weapons are missing,” Teyla said.

Darla was nodding slowly and then sighed. “Oh. Those. You all looked so uncomfortable last night. Also, my people feel unsettled by the uniforms and constant display of weapons. I thought it best that while you are here you should be at ease.”

Teyla glared. “Is this a new trick?”

Darla shook her head solemnly. “No. Of course not. I just do not like weapons...unless they belong to me. As for your clothes, you will find clean ones in your tent.”

Teyla blinked and shook her head, watching the other woman who was wearing the stupidest innocent face Teyla had ever seen. “If our people think we are under threat, they will come for us. _With_ weapons. They will not to be so understanding.”

“The stargate will not work until the celebrations end.” Darla said. “May I sleep now?”

Teyla stared and after huffing a little, she left, wondering why her mother had never told her that making allies would be harder than making enemies.

## 

*

Elizabeth wanted to know how safe they were without weapons and Lorne said probably as safe as a _a guy in a sorority house full of drunk chicks_, to which Elizabeth gave a look that created icicles in the room. Laura thought her skirt and shirt were pretty, but she would have preferred her own boots and gun. Elizabeth looked comfortable in her long, flowing, dark blue dress and Lorne felt he looked like a _male stripper_ in his leather pants and gauzy black shirt, complaining that it was clear discrimination the way he had been dressed in comparison to the rest of them.

“Suck it up, Major,” Elizabeth had said with a small smile.

Teyla explained the conversation with Darla and went back to her tent, wondering what she would see Kate wearing and found no one there. She rifled through the selection of clothes left for her instead, picking an elegant, black, v-neck top, with a front panel that tapered off towards her waist with a dark brown skirt that danced around her calves.

“You look beautiful.”

Teyla turned to see Kate standing in the entrance of tent, looking the word she had used to describe Teyla.

She wore a similar skirt, only black, with a layer of translucent material and a sleeveless top of the same color, which showed the smallest strip of pale skin between itself and the skirt. Her hair fell in gentle waves and all Teyla could see in the room was Kate.

“As do you,” Teyla said quietly.

Kate walked in closer and Teyla almost stepped back when the other woman reached for her top to fix the fastening on the shoulder. She was so close that Teyla could smell fading perfume, the spices of a tea, the lingering aroma of the phoon leaf. She could feel her warm breath too, her soft fingers brushing the skin of Teyla's neck by accident, setting off chills in every direction.

“There, better,” Kate said. “So, is this what all off world missions are like?”

Teyla laughed. “No. Not all of them. I have never had my clothes stolen before.”

Kate smiled and nodded. “Well, I suppose it could be worse.”

As Kate left the tent to see Elizabeth, Teyla watched her leave and thought, no, it couldn't be any worse.

## 

*

The Oraat young were not early risers post celebration. In fact, the village was ruled by very young children and the old at this time because everyone else was recovering from headaches and by the sounds of it, nausea.

Teyla found out from Elizabeth that Kate had paid a visit to Rodney early in the morning and was now off to see Sheppard and Ronon with her and Lorne.

Laura decided to keep Rodney company for a while, which left Teyla wondering what she was supposed to do all dressed up and nowhere to go. She began to wonder if maybe a plan to escape was in order. Day one and her team had been taken. Day two and her clothes and weapons were gone. Who knew what would happen over the next two days? And what exactly was a male stripper? If it was anything like what it sounded, maybe that was what day three held in store.

Teyla left the tent for a long walk around the village. It would pay to have her bearings. As hospitable as Darla was being, she seemed to be enjoying the outsiders making fools of themselves just a little too much. It would be prudent to track down the missing weapons and at least have some kind of defensive position.

A sigh interrupted Teyla's silent scouting of the village. She rolled her eyes and ignored her mother.

“You used to be such a playful child. What happened?” her mother asked.

“I became the leader of the Athosian people,” Teyla answered simply.

“There is no law that states all humor should be lost once you are a leader. If anything, it is even more important.”

“Well, perhaps I would enjoy the Oraat celebrations more if one of my friends wasn't injured and the other two weren't being kept in cages,” Teyla replied.

Her mother just sighed again, disappearing back into her mind somewhere, probably where she was hiding her humor about the whole mission.

Teyla found herself on a small path that led to the back of Rodney's tent. There was no entrance or a guard there, not that it mattered now her weapons were gone. She could hear voices inside and found her feet stopping instead of walking away.

“So, what do you think about my clothes? Pretty cool, huh?” Laura was asking.

“Do I look like a woman? Can you see me waiting to braid your hair and paint your nails? I don't think so, Lieutenant,” Rodney said, sounding much healthier.

“I bet Carson would like it,” Laura continued cheerfully.

“Well, there's no end to that man's deviances,” Rodney commented.

“Hey, shut up, Rodney,” Laura said lazily. “Do you see me knocking your special someone?”

“Oh please.”

“Uh, hello, I was in your head, remember?”

“So? I think we established that you couldn't read my thoughts, Cadman.”

“Not your _thoughts_, sure. You know what's funny? Every time I see Carson, my heart speeds up just that little bit and sometimes my legs go funny too and then my palms start sweating...oh hang on, the sweaty palm thing is what happens to you.”

There was a long silence and Teyla smiled because she could just see the caught out look on Rodney's face.

“So,” Rodney finally said. “Did I mention how nice you look today?”

## 

*

On her meanderings, Teyla was informed that Kate, Elizabeth and Lorne were being treated to more invites for tea, should Teyla want to join her friends.

Teyla sent back a message that she would rejoin them and then found herself by the lake where young women were holding sparring sessions. She sat on a bench and watched them spar on the platform, pair by pair, under the hot rays of the sun.

For a moment she could almost forget the Wraith. Things were so simple here. It would be easy to take sanctuary here and forget everything else. The Wraith. Atlantis. Kate.

“You're Teyla,” a bright-eyed young woman announced as she sat down next to Teyla. “I'm Minerva.”

Teyla gave a nod and smile to the grinning woman, whose mousy hair was slightly messy, her skin still shining with sweat.

“The others say you live in the city of the Ancestors,” Minerva asked, eyes hungrily seeking confirmation.

Teyla nodded. “Yes. That is true.”

Minerva laughed, impressed. “I could never imagine such a thing. You're so lucky.”

It occurred to Teyla that for all the things that had happened in her life, she was quite lucky. A home and good friends were hard to come by and she had both. “Yes, I am.”

Minerva straightened up proudly. “I cannot wait to be of age. Lead my own tribe perhaps. Fight the Wraith,” she said, spinning a short staff in her hand. Then she looked at Teyla with something bordering on hope. “Perhaps come to Atlantis?”

Teyla smiled. “There is always a need for more warriors. And friends.”

Minerva smiled, pleased with the answer. “We are all so happy you and your friends came here.”

Teyla raised her brow. “I only wish my friends could be as happy.”

Minerva laughed, covering her mouth up with her hand. “I would not worry. Others have suffered much worse. And no one has ever been sold. Our leader simply has strange ideas about finding the qualities of our new allies.”

Teyla sighed. “I was beginning to sense that.”

## 

*

“You're telling me this is some kind of test?” Sheppard asked, fingers wrapped around the bars as he peered down at Teyla.

“I have assumed so for some time now,” Teyla asked. “The Oraat have always had a slightly strange sense of humor.”

“I'm not laughing,” Ronon said flatly.

“What are the chances we don't get out of here in two days?” Sheppard asked.

Teyla shook her head. “I am not sure.”

“You had a look around yet?”

“Yes, but I haven't been able to find the power source of the shield they used to take our weapons. Or our weapons for that matter.”

Sheppard gave a nod. “Okay, keep looking. Tell Lorne to stick with Elizabeth and Heightmeyer. How's Rodney doing?”

“He is much better and Lieutenant Cadman has been keeping him company.”

Sheppard looked thoughtful for a moment. “Right, good. Think you might be able to sneak something in? Something we can use to unlock the cages? They took away Ronon's knives before they stuck us in here.”

“I could try. But there is another option.”

“I don't like it,” Ronon muttered.

Sheppard gave him an annoyed look. “You haven't _heard_ it yet.”

“Perhaps we should earn their trust by doing nothing,” Teyla said.

Sheppard stared at Teyla and then looked at Ronon. “Okay, so you get to be right once.”

## 

*

Teyla's search continued, but it remained fruitless. She found none of her or her team's weapons and no sign of where the shield was activated from, or what powered it.

What she did learn was that having nothing to do was more tiring than the most exhausting missions. Or perhaps it was just this village. How they had survived the Wraith and remained so optimistic and full of life was a mystery. There were days when even Teyla felt like the fight had left her.

And here, they laughed and they sang and they groomed their young to have dreams of defeating the Wraith. How could horror allow such hope to breed? It seemed where prayers to the Ancestors failed, human spirit triumphed again.

She joined her friends in the evening as the second night of celebrations began. They all eyed her, waiting for some secret communication of whether they were in any danger or not. She told them not to drink anything but water and they would be fine.

She was wrong.

## 

*

It was in all of the food. Teyla realized when she recognized the effects of the phoon plant; not that she indulged in these things anymore. The heat of the fire had become too warm and bright things seemed all the more bright, the dark moving like pleasant sugar syrup shapes.

She realized when she closed her eyes to the thrum of the music and drums as half of the village danced to some song about hearts being stolen in the middle of dreams. It was a nice song, one that made her smile.

Then her eyes snapped open and she knew and shook her head. Exactly what kind of test involved getting possible allies senseless? Teyla picked up a small roll from her plate, a leaf wrapped around tightly compressed grain that was seasoned with spice. Delicious and laced.

When she announced they had to stop eating the rolls, Lorne ate two straight away, Laura finished the one she was eating, Elizabeth groaned and tipped forward, while Kate simply put hers back.

Laura seemed to deal well, remaining lucid enough to describe how wonderful she felt. Elizabeth vomited twice on the way back to their tents, while Lorne held onto her and said he was probably going to _yak_ next.

Meanwhile, Teyla tried to ignore the itchy warm feeling that was everywhere, especially when she looked across to see Kate smiling serenely. There it was again, the wind and the music following her where she went.

Teyla and Laura helped Elizabeth to bed, who seemed a little more lucid and mortified. Lorne retired to his servant tent bemoaning the unfairness of being in a village of women and being _high on something that makes you horny_.

Kate was in their tent. She was probably getting ready for bed. She was probably looking the way she did, only now with music and hair-blowing breezes because the Oraat had fed Teyla some of their madness.

Teyla turned back from the entrance of the tent and decided it was time to clear her head and possibly knock some sense into Darla.

Darla's tent was a little out of the way and under the shadow of the forest that began to thicken in the background. Unusually so, it was unguarded, so Teyla headed straight to its entrance, stopping in her tracks when she heard laughter inside.

Teyla edged close to the curtain of beads that hung in the entrance, moving aside just enough to see inside.

Darla was sprawled on her back on the bed, her feet in Maya's lap as Maya struggled to unbuckle a boot.

“Hold still,” Maya said, slapping Darla's knee.

Darla just moaned and tried to turn onto her side, pulling her feet from the other woman's lap in the process.

“Darla!” Maya snapped, grabbing Darla by the back of her pants and pulling her back into place.

She started on the boots again, Darla watching her silently and closely. She slowly sat up, without pulling her feet away from Maya's lap, but moving closer to the other woman instead.

Teyla watched as Darla nuzzled Maya's ear, whispered something and laughed, before sneaking her hand under the collar of Maya's top, receiving a gasp of surprise. Maya seemed to forget her task and leaned back against Darla, eyes closed in bliss as Darla kissed her neck, her hand moving languidly under Maya's dress.

“You should take one of them,” Darla said with a grin. “They're all so pretty.”

Maya laughed. “What would I do with them?”

“We could build our tribe,” Darla said, stroking her cheek against Maya's shoulder. “Take McKay. Our children can have blue eyes.”

Maya laughed. “I am not in need of a man.”

“Yet, you have not told Teyla about us,” Darla said.

Maya looked apprehensive. “The Athosians are different. Two women... they do not understand it. To them the Oraat is a tribe of women that have no one else. They think we stay here because we have nowhere else to go.”

“I thought Teyla was your friend.”

“She is,” Maya said. “Which is why I respect her ways.”

“Though, she may not respect your choices,” Darla said slowly. “I know the Athosian way. A man for every woman, a woman for every man, isn't it?”

“Darla, we do not have to declare ourselves to everyone we meet.” Maya sighed. “Do not start this argument again. Besides, you are clearly drunk.”

Darla gave Maya sulky look. “Perhaps I will go to one of them. The smart one. Breed myself a little tribe with him. Maybe your Athosian friend will approve.”

Darla fell back on the bed and Maya eyed her with an amused smile, her fingers going back to the boots. Darla pulled her feet away and turned onto her side, snubbing Maya. Maya smiled and lay herself down on the bed, lying behind Darla and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Angry?” she asked. Stroking Darla's hair.

“Tired,” Darla replied quietly.

Maya watched her closely for a moment, her hand stilling in Darla's hair. Then she sat up and moved to Darla's feet, methodically taking off her boots.

Putting them away, she got up from the bed and went to the bedside lantern, turning the light down so it only cast the smallest glow. Teyla watched from the shadows as Maya stood in front of the bed, her back to the tent entrance.

A minute later she pulled off her top and let it fall to the floor. From the angle of her arms, Teyla could see that Maya was working open the front of her thin cotton-like corset. It opened and fell to the floor and Teyla saw the line of the other woman's back, gracefully disappearing into her long skirt.

All the time, Darla had been silently watching from where she lay on the bed, but now she sat up and held out a hand, which Maya took. Darla pulled her close and loosened the ties of the skirt, letting it pool to the floor around Maya's bare ankles.

Maya's hands were on Darla's shirt, helping her strip, when Teyla closed her eyes.

She wanted to pretend the surge of heat she felt was from the humid night or the laced food, but in reality, it was the thought of Kate, lying in the same bed as Teyla. So close, but so very far. It was too easy to imagine the curve of her hip, the warmth of her body, laying kisses over the expanse of her skin. So easy it made Teyla giddy.

Teyla opened her eyes at the sound of a gasp and saw Maya pushing Darla down on the bed, lying down between her legs, pressing down her body and kissing her long and hard.

Both women became an entanglement of arms and legs, a slow movement of skin under the glow of a dim lantern. Their voices reduced to murmurs and gasps.

Teyla turned her back and left.

Maya was right. This wasn't the Athosian way and who was Teyla to question it when so many others had denied their desires in the past? Who was she to question these things when the galaxy was at war with the Wraith? Did it even matter?

When Teyla returned to her tent and found Kate lying there in a light colored nightgown and a smile on her face that made Teyla's heart stop, it was clear that these things mattered a great deal.

## 

*

If she thought about it hard, there really was no difficulty, was there? It was unlikely she would do something foolish to destroy the respect they both had for each other.

Yet, she felt that nervous tension like never before as she undressed and put on her night slip.

Teyla told herself they would just sleep, dream, wake and eventually go home. Unfortunately, Kate didn't seem sleepy at all. She was in the mood to lie there, looking right at Teyla and talk.

“It's amazing,” she said. “Did you know some of the women joined the Oraat when they lost whole families to the Wraith? They came here, looked after each other's children, taught each other what they knew. Grew stronger and just carried on.”

Teyla nodded, trying not to notice how Kate was so close she could practically feel the other woman's lips as she spoke. “My mother was raised in a similar tribe. It's how she knew the Oraat.”

Kate nodded, looking intrigued. “And you?”

“My father was Athosian. He met my mother during trading season. They took their vows and my mother left her tribe to be with my father,” Teyla said. “My father said that courting my mother was harder than fighting the Wraith.”

Kate laughed, a soft melodic sound that made Teyla smile.

“Can I ask you something?” Kate asked quietly.

Teyla nodded slowly. “Of course.”

“I've noticed you've been a little subdued since we got here. Is everything okay? You know you can talk to me about it, right? I mean, as a friend.”

Teyla managed a smile that felt a little too tight. “I am fine. This place just...it reminds me of my mother. I was young when she died. It wasn't even the Wraith. She just became ill and didn't wake up one day. I have always regretted that I did not know her better.”

Kate was looking at her with such sympathy that Teyla wished she had said nothing, but for the first time it had felt good to say it out loud to someone, even if it meant seeing her own pain being reflected in someone else's eyes.

Kate took Teyla's hand from where it lay on the bed and held it tight, smiling at her. “Somehow, I think you probably have a lot of good memories of her.”

Teyla smiled back. “Nothing but good memories.”

And Kate was still holding her hand, her grip soft and warm. Teyla felt her smile dissolving and her eyes locking with Kate's and for a long moment they just seemed to be watching each other.

“I...” Teyla started, unsure of what she was going to say.

“What?” Kate asked softly.

“We should sleep,” Teyla answered. “I am certain Darla has more mind-altering food and drink prepared for tomorrow.”

“I didn't have any,” Kate said.

Teyla frowned in question.

“Food or drink. Tonight? No mind-altering food or drink at all,” she said, sounding oddly nervous for a change.

Teyla simply nodded, wondering if something had just happened, if her cotton filled brain just wasn't clearing it up enough to see it.

Kate smiled, sighing a little and letting go of Teyla's hand. “Ready to turn out the light?”

Teyla gave a nod and watched Kate turn over, leaving Teyla staring at her back. She reached out to the oil lamp and turned it out, letting the tent fall dark.

Next to her, her mother whispered, “Little one, for one so smart, you are so very silly.”

## 

*

Morning came with a headache that signaled she had realized the food was laced a little late. But she had all of five seconds to think about that before making the discovery that she and Kate were lying close enough to steal a kiss from one another. She could feel Kate's knee against hers under the covers, her leg drawn up, the heat from her body seeping into Teyla.

She lay there with her head on the pillow, looking at Kate's eyelashes casting the lightest of shadows down her cheek. Her hair was slightly messy, but it made her look all the softer, her skin flushed pink with sleep. Teyla suspected she wouldn't be able to find fault with Kate if she tried.

Especially her lips. Full, with lightest of color that had faded and not been wiped away. Her mouth was a light pout, lips curled softly around a word she hadn't spoken.

It was a ridiculous thing to do and the best time would have been the night before, when she could blame it on Darla's narcotics festival. But here Teyla was, inching forward ever so slowly, drifting like she had no control at all, her eyes on the slightly parted mouth, her own opening a fraction, lungs too afraid to breathe.

“Well, if you have to wait until she's asleep, that's just pitiful, Teyla,” her mother said, appearing between her and Kate.

Teyla lurched back a little too hard and slipped out of the bed onto the floor on her behind, just a tad more dignified than the way Sheppard fell during their sparring. She closed her eyes and grimaced. Years of learning grace gone in a split second. Life was unfair.

“Teyla?” Teyla looked up from the ground to see Kate sitting up and frowning at her. “Are you okay?”

Teyla opened her mouth with no idea of what to say. Behind Kate stood Teyla's mother with a handful of incense sticks, waving smoke into the room.

Teyla offered Kate an assured smile and straightened her posture, shifting to her knees. “I like to start the morning with prayers to the Ancestors.”

Kate smiled, in that way many Atlanteans smiled at the odd Athosian ways, a mixture of awe and intrigue. “Well, don't let me stop you.”

Kate lay back with a smile, stretching and sighing. Teyla looked at her mother and rolled her eyes, wondering if she could even remember any ancestral prayers.

## 

*

“So let me get this straight. While we're in the chicken coop, you guys are getting high, McKay's being treated like a queen and apparently Darla's got some beef with the Athosians, which she's taking out on us,” Sheppard said flatly, his cage swinging a fraction, Ronon smirking in the cage next to his. “This planet officially sucks.”

Teyla sighed, holding back the comment that yes, this planet did indeed suck.

“Okay, screw diplomacy, we're busting out of here,” Sheppard said.

“Should've listened to me in the first place,” Ronon said from his cage.

Sheppard rolled his eyes as Ronon smirked. Teyla just shook her head and sighed. “Colonel, before you decide on a plan of escape, I think I should speak to Darla.”

“What good is that going to do? She's the one that wants us in here,” Ronon said.

Sheppard nodded, pointing at Ronon.

“I believe I may be able to reason with her. If not, I think I may be able to reason with Maya.”

“Maya?” Sheppard asked with a frown.

Teyla nodded, her face warming for no real reason. “Darla will listen to Maya. I've already spoken to Dr. Weir and she agrees that if we can reason with her, we should.”

Sheppard sighed and nodded. “Not that we can go anywhere until they turn the gate back on. We need Rodney. How's he doing?”

Teyla nodded. “Much better. He believes the most likely way the gate has been disabled is by removing one or more crystals from the DHD.”

“Okay,” Sheppard said. “You sweet talk Darla. Tell Lorne to see if he can find those crystals. Tell Cadman to stick with Heightmeyer and Elizabeth and tell Rodney to try not to piss anyone off.”

Teyla nodded. “And in the meantime I presume you will go back to pretending that you are not trying to escape.”

Sheppard made an absurdly innocent face and Ronon smirked. Teyla smiled at them both and left to find Darla.

## 

*

Teyla found Darla by the lake where she was absorbed in the task of buckling a leather gauntlet around her wrist. She was dressed in skirts similar to the ones Teyla usually worked out in, reminding Teyla that the Oraat women weren't so different from the Athosian. If only Darla could see that too.

Teyla approached Darla, noting the sparring equipment laid against the wooden stage.

“Here, let me,” Teyla said, reaching out to tie Darla's gauntlet as the other woman fumbled and cursed.

Darla squinted at Teyla, looking a little pale. No doubt she was still recovering from the festivities of the night before. How the Oraat had survived so long was beyond Teyla's comprehension.

Teyla held her hand out for the other gauntlet when her task was done. Darla smirked and held out both wrist and gauntlet.

“I wish to speak with you,” Teyla said.

“Feel free,” Darla said.

Teyla finished her task and stepped back, watching Darla give her a nod of thanks before picking up a pair of staffs from the grassy ground, groaning a little as she did.

“I wish to speak with you about the reason you are keeping my friends imprisoned.”

“You know the reason,” Darla said. “You were there.”

Teyla smiled, the skin of her face feeling tight. “You also saw where they were standing before the incident, yet you didn't feel it necessary to tell them anything.”

“Why didn't you tell them?” Darla asked. “Maya said you were familiar with Oraat law.”

“I am,” Teyla said. “Are you?”

Darla seemed to still, smiling as an afterthought, though her eyes said she was far from amused.

Teyla walked over to the wooden stage and picked up a pair of staffs that were bound together. She unbound the wooden staffs, took off her shoes and climbed the steps. The floor of the wooden stage seemed well worn and softer than she expected, warm under the soles of her feet.

She gave Darla a raised eyebrow, the other woman watching her with a frown. Nevertheless, a moment later she joined Teyla and took up a stance.

Teyla looked down at her clothes. “One moment.”

She looked at the seam down one side of her skirt and grabbed a hold of the hem, pulling the material apart, tearing it up the side. She swiftly did the same to the other side.

Darla was looking at her with a blank expression. “Do the Wraith wait for you to do that too?”

Teyla smiled, spinning the staffs in her hands, getting their feel. “You have treated my friends unfairly, Darla. We came here looking for allies.”

Darla rolled her eyes. “Yes, your precious friends from the city of the ancestors. Forgive me if I did not kneel at their feet.”

Darla lunged at Teyla who ducked and spun out of the way. “We expected no such thing.”

Well, maybe Rodney did, but Teyla wasn't about to say so. Also, in his defense, he expected that of everyone.

“From the way Maya speaks of you, I was surprised we didn't have to usher you here with prayers,” Darla said, blocking Teyla's blows quick and efficiently before shoving Teyla away hard.

“I do not believe Maya is responsible for your issues regarding my people,” Teyla said, getting a frown from Darla and taking the moment of distraction to knock away one staff.

Darla grimaced and closed her fist. Teyla stepped back to let the other woman pick her staff up, which she did with a resentful look on her face.

Darla looked a little more determined to win the fight now. “I do not have _issues_.”

“Your people have honored Kate and forgiven my friends for their trespass. You are the only one insisting they stay caged until after your celebrations. I cannot think of a logical reason why.”

Darla smiled. “Well, there is one. I find it immensely amusing.”

Darla came towards Teyla in a flurry of turns, ducking Teyla's blows and coming up behind her to hold both staffs under Teyla's throat. She jerked Teyla hard, pressing the staff in close.

Teyla reached back and grabbed Darla's hair with one had, and put a vicious pinch on her neck with the other. The force of the staffs under her throat lessened and Teyla grabbed one wrist and flipped Darla onto the floor.

Darla rolled onto her feet and swept a leg across the floor to trip Teyla, but Teyla jumped the sweeping limb, landing on her feet as Darla bounced back up, bringing her staff forward. Teyla moved aside, hearing the staff hiss past her ear.

Both women met with Teyla holding up her staffs to block Darla's attack.

“My people believe in many things,” Teyla said breathlessly. “Some of those things I believe in, some I do not. You have decided to judge me without knowing what those things are.”

“What do you believe in, Teyla Emmagan?” Darla asked, as breathless as Teyla.

“I am fighting the Wraith so we can all be free. Wherever we are, whomever we are with. _All_ of us.”

They both pushed each other away, Teyla spinning out of the reach of the vicious onslaught of Darla's staff's slicing through the air.

Teyla ducked under a blow, waiting for Darla to turn and attack, which she did. But Teyla was ready, using the other woman's momentum to disrupt her flow. Teyla blocked two blows and then swiftly knocked away one staff with a harsh wrap on Darla's knuckles.

Darla looked impressed and smiled as she stepped away. She threw her remaining staff away and waited.

Teyla smiled and threw both her staffs aside and took up a defensive stance.

“Teyla this and Teyla that. It was all I heard for days,” Darla said. “I told Maya to invite you to our joining ceremony, but she said no. It is not the Athosian way.”

Darla lunged forward, her hands slicing towards Teyla, perfect angles and precise movements. She managed to clasp Teyla's wrist, twist back harshly and send Teyla in a spin that landed her hard on the ground.

“I would have been honored,” Teyla almost croaked as she got back to her feet.

“She didn't think so,” Darla said. “My family weren't. I could have told them I was marrying a Wraith.”

Teyla said, “That is unfortunate.”

Then she led the assault on the other woman, finding blocks to every blow that was intended for her, until she broke form and smashed her forearm into Darla's face, sending her crashing on the ground.

“We came here to make allies. It's all we want,” Teyla said, breathing hard and sweating enough to make her clothes stick to her.

“Even after being caged?” Darla asked, with an almost disgusted frown as she rubbed her jaw.

“Something good should come out of it,” Teyla said, grimacing and massaging her wrist. “Darla, let my friends go. Your quarrel is not with them.”

Darla lay on the ground with a sulky look her face. She sighed and said, “It was not the best time for men to visit the village.”

Teyla rolled her eyes. “That much is very clear now.”

“Darla,” Maya's voice interrupted them.

Maya stood few feet from the stage. She held a silver prayer tray with still burning incense and dried fruit, wearing a red prayer robe, her hair framing her face. Teyla looked from her to Darla whose attention was on Maya now.

“I would hate to think you have treated our guests unfairly because of your feelings about certain matters,” Maya said calmly.

Darla sat up and looked up at Teyla. “Fine. I'll let them out. But before they can join you, they must take the test of the labyrinth-”

“No labyrinth,” Maya said firmly.

Teyla could have sworn Darla was pouting. “No labyrinth? But we like the labyrinth trial.”

Maya smiled. “Darla.”

Darla rolled her eyes and sighed, slowly getting up. “Fine. Do as you wish. Who am I? Just the elected leader.”

“You're letting my friends go?” Teyla asked, watching the other woman gingerly hop off the stage and towards the sparring equipment.

“Take, Maya,” Darla said, touching a finger to her nose and then checking the finger for evidence of bleeding with a sniff. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and went about her business as Teyla stared.

Teyla shook her head and got down from the stage, where Maya stood with a strangely warm, watery expression. “I heard what you said.”

Teyla nodded. “I meant every word, Maya.”

Maya's eyes were shining, her mouth displaying a slight tremor. “I would be honored if you were to witness our vows.”

Teyla gave Maya's wrist a squeeze and nodded. She also noticed from the corner of her eye that Darla had cast a discreet eye on them both and a smile was playing on her lips.

Teyla felt relief wash over her. She just hoped Sheppard and Ronon hadn't already escaped and burnt down the prison house. It wouldn't be the first time.

## 

*

Elizabeth and Kate were seated on the end of Rodney's bed when Teyla returned with the freed prisoners, who looked ruffled and worn out.

“Hey,” Sheppard said as he walked in, still fidgeting and stretching after stepping out of his cage. “I hear you've been enjoying yourselves.”

“I'm sorry. Since when do bullet holes count as fun?” Rodney asked with raised brows.

Elizabeth got up and smiled at John. “I'm just glad you're all okay. I'm sure there are many ways it could have been worse.”

Sheppard smiled, narrowing his eyes and making Elizabeth's smile tighten, as though she was trying not to laugh.

“Hello! I was shot.” Rodney said incredulously as Ronon stole a piece of fruit from the plate balanced on his thighs. “Hey. Sick man here.”

Ronon simply ignored him and sat down on a small cushioned stool by the bed.

“What do you say, doc?” Sheppard asked Kate. “Think he'll ever get over it?”

Kate smiled. “I'm sure you'll all recover just fine.”

“Nothing wrong with me,” Ronon said, reaching for a large portion of fruit.

“You mean besides the obvious?” Rodney asked, eying the handful.

Teyla stifled a laugh at the glare Ronon shot Rodney. Once upon a time it might have frightened Rodney. Now it just made him more smug.

“Lorne find anything yet?” Sheppard asked, eying Rodney's fruit platter.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. “No, he did not. I didn't think it would be a good idea for Major Lorne to go sneaking around while you and Ronon were still suspended from a ceiling.”

“You realize we're stuck here with the gate not working?” Sheppard asked Elizabeth.

“Yes, I do,” Elizabeth said firmly. “I also know that a little tact and a lot of diplomacy go a long way, Colonel.”

Sheppard's brow went up as he stared. “A member of my team got _shot_.”

“To be fair, that was an accident,” Teyla said calmly.

“Oh, well, that's okay then. As long as it was an accident,” Rodney said with a roll of the eyes.

“Not to mention the hanging around in a cage for days. Not the best vacation I've ever had, Elizabeth,” Sheppard said.

Elizabeth shook her head. “Look, Maya said that tonight is the last night of the celebrations and tomorrow morning we'll have our things back and be free to go.”

“And you believe her,” Sheppard said, hands on hips and unimpressed set to his mouth.

“Yes, I do,” Elizabeth said.

The tent was silent, everyone watching Sheppard and Elizabeth, until Kate spoke. “What do you think, Teyla?”

Teyla looked at Kate and a series of irrelevant nonsense flooded her brain, all to do with Kate, nothing to do with the present situation. It took a moment to realize that Kate wasn't the only one with her eyes on Teyla.

“I think...” Teyla started, with no idea of what she thought. “I think we should wait until morning. I think, perhaps Darla will be more hospitable.”

“Why? What did you say to her?” Rodney asked.

Teyla smiled at Kate for no real reason. Or maybe there was a reason, but it was only known to Teyla. “I said please.”

The women in the tent all smiled. Sheppard narrowed his eyes and gave a little nod. “Was that before or after you got all those bruises?”

Teyla ignored the urge to massage her wrist or scratch her throat and smiled instead. “The important thing is that you are now able to walk on the ground again.”

“Funny,” Ronon rumbled from next to Rodney.

“Teyla's right,” Elizabeth said. “Let's just hope we can avoid any other incidents before we go back. I'd prefer it if we all got back in one piece.”

Rodney gave a fully expected snort. “Speak for yourself.”

## 

*

The day passed quickly, a council convening in front of the village to declare the prisoners free before preparations for the night's celebration began.

Maya instructed Teyla to rest for the day, to tell her friends to do the same because no one would be sleeping on this night.

Teyla decided that maybe for one day she would forget the Wraith. Forget the Athosians even. She left Elizabeth to talk diplomacy with Maya, shadowed by Lorne and Laura.

She left Rodney complaining, Sheppard scowling and Ronon smirking as they ate from the same platter.

She watched Kate stepping out of the tent and being whisked away by the young women of the tribe, all laughing around her as she smiled and blushed.

Teyla walked through the village, soaking in the heat of the sun and memorizing the color of this particular blue sky. She smiled at the young children and older girls that ran past her. She nodded to the elderly women who had survived the Wraith. Eventually she reached the prayer house that stood apart from the village, a large wooden structure with smoke rising above it.

Inside it was silent, the only extravagant decor being the large red wall hangings that were too heavy for the summer breeze to lift.

At the far end of the large prayer room was a single statue of a seated woman suckling a young child, her hand tenderly touching the child's head.

Teyla didn't know who the woman was, or much about Oraat worship for that matter, but there was something peaceful here. Something that made her sit down and wonder why it was so hard to break the laws of man even under the threat of annihilation.

## 

*

The evening began when all traces of daylight had gone. The lakeside was lit up with fires and small oil lamps. The stage where the young Oraat women learned to spar during the day had instruments set out on it, the players seating themselves.

Food and drink was laid out and the dancing had began, groups of women laughing and setting up a thrumming beat of hands and feet. Even Sheppard, Rodney and Ronon seemed a little calmer if their conversation was anything to go by.

"Yes, very nice, Major. You know, Elizabeth has a birthday coming up soon. Maybe you could jump out of a cake or something."

"Permission to shoot, McKay, sir."

"Uhhm, permission denied, I think."

This was followed by laughter at Lorne's expense.

“You know, I can't help but notice that no one wants us to dance,” Sheppard commented.

“Ladies night, apparently,” Rodney answered.

“Really? So, how come you're not up there?” Lorne asked.

This was followed by laughing at Rodney's expense.

“You're hardly in a position to laugh, considering you spent the last few days in a cage, Colonel Canary,” Rodney pointed out.

This was followed by laughing at Sheppard's expense.

“Hey, what's so funny? You were there too,” Sheppard said.

Ronon shrugged. “Could be worse.”

There were shrugs all around before Rodney said, “So, Major, you know, I think my sister had that same shirt.”

This was followed by more laughter at Lorne's expense.

As Teyla moved through the mellow crowd, she saw Elizabeth with Maya, Maya pouring her a drink.

“Please, drink. This is perfectly safe. I assure you,” Maya said.

Elizabeth gave the drink a cautionary glance before smiling and then drinking. She finished and nodded, impressed. “It's good. What is it?”

Maya looked pleased. “This is one of our strongest wines. You may not be able to feel your head in the morning, but it is worth it.”

Elizabeth stared at Maya and then she just shook her head and laughed.

Not far from Elizabeth, Cadman sat at a table, a group of young women seated around her, hanging off every word she spoke.

“Don't get me wrong. Just because I enjoy heavy artillery doesn't mean I don't agree with gun control.”

A girl said, “I like your hair.”

Laura grinned. “Really? You know, I thought I'd have problems keeping it straight without conventional electrical sockets, but those scientists have a solution for everything.”

Another girl whispered, “What does that mean?” and her friend replied, “I don't know, but it's all very exciting.”

Teyla smiled and walked on, her eyes searching for the only person she hadn't seen yet.

She didn't have to wait long because suddenly the drums were thrumming a different beat, one the women were singing and clapping to. There was a burst of laughter and Teyla saw the younger of the Oraat coming into the crowded circle of dancers with flowing dresses that had to be lifted to dance properly. They wore crowns of flowers in their hair, bright glittery lights in their eyes.

Amongst them was Kate, wearing a long ivory dress, the sleeves tapering off at her wrists, hanging half-way down her hands. The crown on her head held white flowers, with the odd green leaf.

She danced with restraint, embarrassment or shyness lending color to her cheeks. But still, she danced with them all because they wanted her there and Teyla couldn't take her eyes off Kate.

Teyla wasn't sure if the swell of music in her ears was real or something that didn't even exist. It seemed to get louder and louder until it was suddenly silent and Teyla could hear nothing.

“The laws of man,” Teyla's mother said quietly. “Do they really even make sense?”

Teyla nodded, watching the silent dancing before her.

Her mother sighed. “I confess, that is not whom I would have chosen for you, but still, she looks...well, interesting. What I mean to say is... oh, I do wish your father was here. He'd know what to say.”

Teyla frowned at her mother. “He is not here because he is dead. Like you. Something you seem to have forgotten.”

Teyla's mother snorted. “Or it's just like him to disappear when you need him most.”

Teyla shook her head and sighed, watching Kate moving, her dress swishing around her legs, lifted just enough to show a flash of ankles and feet.

A ripple of laughter burst Teyla's bubble. She could hear the numerous voices around her now, coupled with the loud drums, shakers and strings, the women humming and singing. In the middle of it all was Kate on this hot night, a sheen of sweat on her flushed face, holding hands with anyone that wanted her.

Teyla took a few steps back, slipping away from the crowd and walking until she reached the low wooden dock on the lakeside. She was close enough to still smell the aroma of meat cooking on an open fire, but far enough to breath back normality.

She lowered herself down on the dock, slipping off her shoes and dipping her toes into the cool water of the lake. Her feet dangling over the edge of the dock, feet submerged in the dark water, Teyla watched some of the small prayer lamps that floated on the lake, their little flames still burning. It was as if the stars had fallen from the sky.

She could make out a dark reflection of herself too, dressed in Oraat clothing instead of her Atlantean uniform, her Athosian skin somewhere underneath it all. Something else beneath that still.

Teyla gently nudged the reflection with her toe and watched the ripples split it into all its different pieces.

A soft sound of feet padding across the wooden planks made Teyla look up from the lake, though she didn't turn to see whomever was sitting down next to her with a rustle of soft clothing.

Instead, Teyla closed her eyes and breathed in a sweet scent, mingled with clean and fresh sweat under a layer of wild flowers. Smiling, she turned to look at Kate who sat beside her,

“I saw you leave,” Kate said.

Teyla smiled. “I was afraid I would be asked to dance.”

Kate gave a mischievous smile. “Actually, I was hoping someone would ask you to sing.”

“Then leaving was a wise decision,” Teyla said.

Kate laughed and slipped her naked, slightly grass stained feet into the lake, gasping as they touched the cool water. “This is nice.”

Teyla looked at Kate, her hair not blowing, her eyes not sultry, her mouth not open in invitation and her dress not billowing provocatively. She was just Kate, her dress a little rumpled now, her hair a little windswept and a small smile playing on her pink mouth.

She was even more beautiful tonight.

“Darla and Maya are to take marriage vows,” Teyla said, watching Kate carefully.

Kate looked at Teyla too, as if she was reading every inch of Teyla. “Yes, I heard.”

“I've been invited to witness,” Teyla said, receiving a nod. “Perhaps you would accompany me.”

Kate looked speechless for a moment, before smiling and looking down at her hands, nodding slightly. She looked back up at Teyla, eyes exactly the same color as the morning sky of this world. “I would love to.”

Teyla might have let free a breath that felt as though it had been held for years. Centuries even.

Kate's hand was flat on the dock and Teyla covered it as she leaned forward, carried by a rush of foolish courage. Kate seemed to come to her at the same time and then their lips were touching.

Kate gasped, breathing in as she parted her lips and pressed her tongue to Teyla's. Teyla held Kate's face in her hands, tilting her own as their kiss deepened, as she tasted sweet wine in the other woman's mouth, making a noise that sounded like drowning.

When they parted they were both breathing hard and Kate had pressed her forehead against Teyla's. “What took you so long?”

Teyla shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as her heart hammered and she blindly sought out Kate's mouth again in answer, feeling the other woman's arms wrap around her, her fingers scrabbling at Teyla's back.

“I wanted to,” Teyla managed to say brokenly into Kate's mouth. “So much.”

“I know, I know,” Kate whispered between kisses. “Me too.”

Teyla fell against Kate, falling into another kiss, feeling the rush of summer heat course through her body.

Almost instantly it was doused by the cool water of the lake.

Teyla felt the sudden drop as both women rolled off the edge of the dock. They both descended downwards for a moment, before kicking back up to the surface.

Teyla came up for air and looked across at Kate who looked shocked awake, hair plastered to head and eyes wide, mouth gaping open.

Teyla started to laugh.

“Teyla,” Kate said incredulously. “This is not funny.”

Teyla grinned and Kate retaliated by slapping the water in Teyla's direction. Teyla threw it right back at Kate, swimming closer as she did. Kate took her hand and pulled her close and they floated there, kissing each other in the starlit lake.

Kate pulled back and tenderly pushed Teyla's wet hair from her face, looking straight into her eyes, Teyla catching her hand and holding it.

“What are we going to tell everyone?” Kate asked. “I don't think they'll believe we went for a swim.”

Teyla smiled and pushed her mouth against Kate's, feeling the other woman smile and open to her. “We'll say I kissed you and we fell.”

Kate laughed against Teyla's mouth. “I don't think anyone will notice. Everyone's busy dancing, drinking or eating. Last I saw Elizabeth, she was drinking with Maya and Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay were busy listening to Darla talk about the local labyrinth.”

Teyla frowned and pulled back. “Labyrinth?”

Kate nodded. “I think they were pretty interested in seeing it and she wasn't so keen. Apparently it's of Ancient design.”

Teyla closed her eyes and sighed.

“What is it? What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Teyla said. “Not yet.”

## 

*

The singing was louder when they returned, the dancing crowd thick. Teyla and Kate walked through them, dripping wet and attracting some attention. By the time they reached Elizabeth and Maya, the two women had already noticed them.

“Is everything okay?” Elizabeth asked, eying the wet clothes.

Kate cleared her throat and shifted a little, Teyla herself looking away momentarily before replying, “We fell into the lake.”

Teyla could almost hear the blush rushing to Kate's face before the other added, “Well, I tripped and Teyla fell helping me out.”

Elizabeth looked away for a moment, a smile playing on her lips. She nodded and looked back. “Of course.”

“Come, I will get you some dry clothes,” Maya said, taking Teyla's arm in her hand.

Teyla shook her head. “First I need to know where Darla is.”

Maya frowned. “Why?”

“We think she's taken Colonel Sheppard and the others to the labyrinth,” Kate explained.

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. “That woman has far too much time on her hands.”

“Wait a second.” Elizabeth held up her hand. “What labyrinth?”

Maya looked apologetic. “There is a labyrinth we use as part of a trial. For initiation.”

Elizabeth frowned. “And is it dangerous?”

“No, not dangerous,” Maya said. “Though, I doubt they will appreciate the experience.”

“What can we do?” Elizabeth asked.

Maya gave another apologetic look. “If they are already inside, all we can do is wait. I assure you, they are in no danger.”

Teyla nodded. “Then we'll wait. I'll go to the labyrinth.”

Maya shook her head. “You don't need to. I'll take you to the entrance. But first you both need to get out of those wet clothes.”

Teyla shook her head. “I'll come with you-”

“We both will,” Kate cut in. “Our clothes are half dry already.”

Elizabeth gave a nod. “Okay, if you're sure. I'll get Laura.”

Minutes later, Elizabeth, Laura, Kate and Teyla sat where Maya had led them. The shrine where all their troubles had begun. Maya left to find Darla, muttering curses under her breath.

“You know, if it weren't for the fact that some of our people got shot, caged and duped into going into a labyrinth, this would have been one the best missions I've ever gone on,” Laura pointed out.

Elizabeth smiled at the young woman. “I'll be sure to let Colonel Sheppard know.”

“I take it your friends have not appeared yet,” Darla said, alerting them all to her presence.

The four women turned around to see Darla making her way towards them, a bottle in her hand.

Teyla gave her a blank look. “No, they have not.”

“What are they doing in there? Building a new labyrinth?” Darla asked with a smirk as she sat down with the women. She offered up her bottle. “Drink. It is very good.”

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at the bottle. “I'm not sure we want to risk it.”

Darla smiled and took a large swig, before passing it to Elizabeth. “Drink to friendship.”

“Does that include all of our friends?” Teyla asked.

Darla laughed and then gave a small nod. “Soon enough it will. Or Maya will be very angry.”

Elizabeth nodded and took the bottle. “Well, bottoms up.”

“Do you make it this hard for everyone to become your friend?” Kate asked as Elizabeth passed her the bottle.

“No. Just the interesting ones,” Darla said, watching the shrine.

“Thank you. I think,” Elizabeth said.

Just then, a bright flash filled the circle they sat around and they heard Rodney's unmistakable voice, mid-sentence. “-touch that!”

The light disappeared, Sheppard and Rodney were left standing, Sheppard with his hand outstretched and Rodney behind him, looking worried. They both looked around in clear surprise. Just as everyone got to their feet, the hologram appeared, welcoming them.

“Your hearts and minds are pure. Welcome, friends, welcome,” the hologram spoke with arms open.

Kate stared at the hologram. “Oh...my.”

Teyla tried not to smile as Elizabeth cleared her throat and said, “Actually, it's quite flattering.”

Darla pointed to the hologram. “That is the right way to do it.”

Sheppard turned to Rodney and gave him a smug look, which Rodney ignored with a roll of the eyes.

“Are you both okay?” Elizabeth asked the two men as they stepped out of the shrine, making the hologram disappear.

“Okay?” Rodney snapped. “We just spent the better part of a night stumbling through a maze trying not to fall into an assortment of revolting pits.”

“What happened?” Kate asked.

Sheppard looked a little uneasy. “Bugs. Big ones.”

“How big?” Elizabeth asked, brow arching.

“Really big ones, Elizabeth,” Rodney answered.

“Maya said this wasn't supposed to be dangerous,” Teyla said to Darla.

“It's not,” Darla said. “The insect stings are completely harmless.”

Elizabeth looked alarmed. She turned to Sheppard. “Stings?”

“_Really_ big ones,” Sheppard said. “Where are Lorne and Ronon?”

Just as Elizabeth was about to answer the question, another flash filled the circle and both men appeared, covered in a rather pungent and pond colored goo, initiating the holographic greeting again. They both stared humorlessly at the hologram as Kate just scowled.

Lorne sullenly stepped out of the circle and eyed both Sheppard and Rodney as Ronon followed, glaring at Darla.

“Major,” Sheppard said slowly. “I see you managed to avoid the slime pit.”

Lorne said nothing, but the silence and blankness of his expression spoke volumes; Colonel Sheppard wasn't funny.

Elizabeth was evidently trying not to smile, whereas Cadman had the widest of grins. “Why don't you all get cleaned up and rejoin the party?”

“We would, but knowing this place we might accidentally fall into a vat of acid,” Rodney replied.

“I assure you, there is no danger of that,” Darla said smoothly. “You have passed the test and entered the shrine as you should have to begin with. The Oraat welcome you.”

Elizabeth smiled, pleased, and gave a nod. “I think that's worth drinking to.”

At that, Ronon grabbed the bottle from Laura and sullenly walked off with it. Lorne looked to Sheppard for permission to leave, receiving a lazy nod. He turned to Elizabeth then.

“I take it this means we're free to leave?”

Elizabeth looked to Darla. Darla nodded. “In the morning the gate will be operational. Rest tonight. Leave tomorrow.”

“I'll hold you to that,” Sheppard said, sounding serious. He gave Elizabeth a nod and walked away, Rodney at his side, his complaints fading into the distance as they left.

Darla just smiled and offered a shrug. “Men.”

## 

*

By the time that Kate and Teyla returned to their tent, their clothes hung damp against their skin, the air not enough to completely dry them.

“Do you think they'll be okay?” Kate asked as they stepped inside.

“I think so. Though, their pride is a different matter. I fear they won't understand Darla's unique sense of humor,” Teyla answered.

Kate nodded and awkwardly reached around to undo the back of her dress.

“Let me,” Teyla said, stepping behind her and moving her hands out of the way.

The dress was laced up at the back, the material creating a yielding corset. Teyla carefully undid it and then realized Kate was very still, her breathing measured.

Teyla's fingers slowed down as more of Kate's skin was revealed behind the V shaped opening. When the dress opened all the way to the small of Kate's back, it became limp and loose.

Teyla moved in close behind Kate and moved her damp hair out of the way before she kissed Kate's skin. She almost heard Kate's breath stop in her lungs.

Kate turned slowly, showing herself. Her pale skin glowed under the lamplight and even with her hair hanging limp and wet around her face she seemed perfect. Teyla reached out slowly, her heart thudding loudly as her hand cupped Kate's soft and full breast, the small pink nipple stiff under her fingers, her lips meeting Kate's for a kiss.

She wanted so strongly to stroke her hand down Kate's body and let her fingers bury themselves in the neat curls between the other woman's legs. So strongly that it couldn't be wrong.

“Teyla,” Kate whispered, loosening the ties of Teyla's top and then tugging it up.

Teyla lifted her arms and let Kate take the top off so she stood there in her skirt and nothing else.

“Are you sure?” Teyla asked quietly.

Kate nodded, her hands were on Teyla's waist, finding the hooks that held her skirt together. A moment later, the skirt fell and they stood naked in front of each other.

Kate looked nervous. “I've thought about this moment so many times, if would ever happen, what it would be like. What you would be like.”

Teyla shook her head. “Not more than I have.”

She stepped closer and reached up for a kiss, letting Kate's arms wrap around her, their bodies pressing together. They fell onto the nearby bed together, Teyla's hair covering Kate's face as they kissed.

Teyla pulled back and looked into Kate's expectant eyes. “I've never...this is all-”

“Shhh,” Kate whispered, pulling a kiss from Teyla and turning her onto her back. “It's okay.”

Teyla let her hands roam Kate's skin, touching wherever she could all the way through their kisses.

When Kate's mouth moved to her throat and neck, Teyla smoothed her fingers through Kate's hair, opening her legs around Kate, relishing the feeling of Kate moving against her thighs, against the growing heat between her legs.

Teyla felt her breath come harder, her skin burning, the sweat running on both their bodies on this scorching night.

Kate's mouth moved to her breast, her tongue teasing a nipple, teeth harshly rubbing over it, sending a tremor right through her. At the same time she felt Kate's hand trail down, almost making Teyla beg to rub against her. When the base of Kate's hand started a slow massage, Teyla made a choked sound, tightening her legs around Kate, wishing Kate would push harder, wishing the knot of desire building inside her would snap.

Kate kept kissing Teyla's skin, her other hand on Teyla's hip, warm and possessive.

“Kate,” Teyla almost begged.

She felt Kate's fingers slipping in then, moving inside her and she clenched around them, wanting them hard and fast. Wanting to keep feeling this even after it was over.

Kate's other hand moved to her thigh, pushing it down before she herself straddled it. Kate was moving against Teyla's thigh, hot and wet, sliding up and down with pure want, while her fingers fucked a slow rhythm inside Teyla and her mouth found Teyla's again.

Teyla moaned into the kiss and held on tight, Kate moving faster inside and outside her.

She came hard, her hand tightening in a fist filled with Kate's hair, gasping against Kate's throat.

Kate reached for the hand around her hair, pulling at it and guiding it away. She felt Kate shift again, until she was once again between Teyla's legs. Teyla pushed Kate onto her back, her eyes on Kate all the time.

Teyla slipped her fingers into Kate's snatch, never taking her eyes off the other woman and began to move them, her thumb rubbing the knot.

Kate gasped and closed her eyes, looking a vision as she breathed deep, her body writhing up to meet Teyla's. One of her hands reached up and clutched at a pillow, the other one moving against the sheets.

Teyla just kept watching, her fingers never stopping until Kate came with a sharp hitching of breath, her flushed mouth parting in satisfaction.

Teyla moved her hand to Kate's hip, slowly moving her snatch against Kate's, pressing down on the still present dull thud.

Kate's eyes opened and she watched Teyla sleepily, her legs tightening around Teyla's hips. Her hand came up to brush away Teyla's damp hair away and then held onto a strand and playfully pulled it.

Teyla descended for another kiss. Outside, the drums played louder as the singing soared.

## 

*

When Teyla woke, it was to the sight of two blue pools of water, with dark inviting centers. Kate lay on her side, sharing Teyla's pillow, blinking slowly, a small curve to her mouth, as if she might smile. Teyla did smile.

"Good morning," Kate said.

"Yes," Teyla said. "It is."

Kate laughed. "What about the night?"

Teyla felt her face warm. No. She felt _every_ inch of skin warm.

Kate reached out and stroked her fingertips down Teyla's cheek. "You're blushing."

Teyla wanted to object that she most certainly was not blushing, but truthfully, there wasn't a part of her that wasn't.

Kate cured Teyla's strange mix of embarrassment and morning confusion by moving in closer and kissing her. Their bodies pressed up against each other, touching from head to foot, left little for Teyla to be confused about. Teyla burrowed closer, letting her fingers loosely stroke Kate's hair, mouthing the other woman's lips and sighing.

"What?" Kate whispered, her bare arms warm around Teyla, her knee slipping between Teyla's legs.

Teyla wanted to say she wished they could stay like this forever, inside this tent where it was safe. Where it was okay for them to be like this. Instead she said, "We can't stay here like this. Someone might come in."

Kate made no move or sound, her thoughts hidden. It made Teyla feel naked in a way bare skin could never make her feel.

"What happens when we get back to Atlantis, Teyla?" Kate asked calmly.

Teyla considered her situation. She was lying naked with an equally naked Kate, the sheets twined around their body in a way that did nothing to cover them and rather reminded her the night before, the way they had tangled up those sheets. She considered the way she was holding Kate's leg captive between hers, the warmth of Kate's thigh reaching all the way into her. She considered how they lay so close, breast to breast, arms around each other, like trees that had grown entangled from the ground.

Teyla couldn't even think of parting to dress. “I think I would like this to happen again.”

Kate smiled, her hold on Teyla tightening just before they kissed again.

## 

*

Like Darla had promised, the gate was indeed operational. Members of the Oraat stood by the DHD to say farewell to their new friends. Some of the members seemed to be suffering the effects of the night before, if Darla's green pallor was anything to go by.

Their clothes had been returned with their weapons in ornately carved boxes and they now awaited for the official goodbye, all of them still dressed in Oraat clothes with the exception of Sheppard and Ronon, Sheppard looking a little blotchy and Ronon still a little pond-colored from the night before, just like Lorne.

They were also surrounded by boxes filled with food, ornaments and materials as a gesture of goodwill.

Maya handed Darla a small black box, smiling happily. Darla stepped forward, looked at Kate for a moment and then turned to Elizabeth, holding out the box.

“This is a symbol of our friendship. A carving of the goddess Kinaya, the warrior and priestess. A fighter and a thinker. We revere her above all, as we do our friendship with you,” Darla said and handed over the box.

“Totally rehearsed,” Rodney leaned towards and Sheppard and whispered.

“You will always be welcome here,” Darla said and bowed her head before stepping away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and bowed her head too. “Thank you. We're honored.”

“Be on your way and safe journey,” Maya said, before waving forward three little girls that had floral crowns hanging around their wrists.

Elizabeth understood and knelt on the floor, letting one of the little girls place the crown on her head. Kate and Teyla followed example, smiling at the shy girls. As Teyla got back up she saw Laura accepting a crown with a big grin.

The men stood eying the crowns with suspicion, as if they might explode on their heads.

“The children made the crowns especially for you,” Darla said. “You would break their hearts by not accepting.” She said this as if she was promising to break something else if the crowns weren't accepted.

Sheppard gave Elizabeth one of his odd smiles, eyes narrowing. Then he promptly fell to one knee.

“Hey there,” he said. “That for me?”

The girl nodded with a shy smile and placed the crown carefully on Sheppard's head as he gave her a charming smile and wink. She promptly ran away and grabbed the legs of a nearby woman, hiding her face in the woman's skirts.

Sheppard stood up, surrounded by bemused smiles. He turned to Lorne and gave the man a nod towards one of the waiting girls.

“Sure,” Lorne said. “It's not like the worst thing that's happened since I signed up.”

He got down on one knee and bowed his head, accepting the floral gift. Giving the beaming girl a nod, Lorne got up and cast a warning look at everyone watching him.

All eyes turned to Rodney. He scowled back. “What? There's no telling what could be in those flowers.”

“I don't see any lemons, if that's what you're worried about,” Sheppard offered with a smile.

Rodney narrowed his eyes at Sheppard and then looked at the other man's crown of flowers. “Good luck ordering the marines around wearing _that_, Colonel.”

“I'm cool with it,” Laura said. She received matching glares from Lorne and Sheppard.

“Rodney, they're waiting,” Elizabeth said.

Rodney rolled his eyes and got down on the ground with a grimace, waving a finger towards his head to make the girl hurry. The girl placed it gently on Rodney's head and then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, looking pleased with herself.

Rodney looked surprised, the scowling and irritation falling away. “Oh, uh, thank you. It's, uh, very nice. Flowers. Yes, very nice.”

Rodney got back up, the focus of everyone's attention. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Everyone looked at Ronon.

Ronon looked at everyone. “What?”

Sheppard jerked his head towards the waiting girl.

Ronon blinked down at her. She blinked back. Then he reached down and picked her up, holding her high above his head.

“You might want to be careful,” Sheppard said to the girl. “He keeps a lot of stuff up there.”

The girl dropped the crown onto Ronon's hair. She smiled. Ronon smiled back and lowered her to the ground, giving her a little pat on the head before she ran off to her mother too.

Darla nodded to Elizabeth. “Go. Be well.”

Elizabeth nodded back and turned to her people. “Let's go home.”

Teyla put her hand on Elizabeth's arm. “I will be just one moment.”

Elizabeth gave an understanding nod and headed towards the gate with everyone else.

Teyla looked at Darla who stepped away from Maya, letting her help with the children. “You have been very difficult.”

“I know. You have been very accommodating.”

Teyla smiled. “I know.”

“Come back soon,” Darla said. “Maya is very fond of you.”

“And you?” Teyla asked.

Darla shrugged. “I could grow accustomed to your people.”

Teyla gave a nod and smile. Then she stepped forward and placed her hands on Darla's shoulders, bowing her head. Darla touched her forehead to Teyla's and then pulled back, lifting her chin towards Teyla's waiting friends. “Your people are waiting for you. Go home.”

Teyla nodded and turned away, her eyes on Kate who was waiting with a warm smile that brought up flares of memory all over Teyla's skin.

“Perhaps she is not as doe-eyed as I first thought,” Teyla's mother said as she walked to the stargate. “I mean, she would be no good in battle, but I suspect there are other things...”

Teyla grimaced.

“Well, yes. Mind you, there is no reason you still cannot breed with that Ronon.”

Teyla looked across at her mother. “I am sure you were not so insane when you were alive.”

Her mother nodded with disappointment. “Like I said, death changes you.”

Teyla looked across at her mother and smiled, receiving a smile in return.

“You ready?” Kate asked Teyla when she reached the stargate.

Teyla imagined what their first night in Atlantis would be like, imagined kissing Kate again, holding her hand tight. She thought of how much she wanted this, enough that it pushed all the fears aside long enough for moments of foolish courage.

“Yes,” she said. “I'm ready.”

**\- the end -**


End file.
